Hearing Samara
by ShootingComet
Summary: (Originally Loving Samara but changed to Hearing Samara) Samara is the only girl with 5 brothers, her parents are Soulfinders and Samaras best friend think's she's found hers too. She is happy with her family, with her friends, with her life. But life seems to change for her when she meets Raphael and someone she never knew existed but he knew a little too much about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **note: This is my first FanFiction so please leave reviews on how I can improve, what you like, love, don't like, hate**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I chased after my brothers, we all wanted to get the best room. It was a matter of first one there gets the room they want and nobody can argue with them. We all knew the deal even my little brother, Theo, understood that if he didn't get into the house fast enough he would get one of the worst rooms. We spent our entire life moving from house to house, it seemed like we had been to all the possible places in England but my parents always found a place that none of us had heard of before.

My oldest brother, Isaac, swung open the door of the house. As soon as this happened we all seemed to increase the pace we were running at, none of us wanted Isaac to get the best room again. It wasn't entirely fair since the guy was already 22 and when he was still in school, he was always asked to join the track team for the brief moment that we were there. It was an unfair advantage that none of us liked when it came to claiming a room.

I had five brothers. After Isaac there was Blake who was 20, the twins Kael and Hayden, who were 18, then there was me, I was 16 and finally my youngest brother Theo, who was 10. Moving around a lot meant that me and my brothers were really close.

I was a shy person and didn't really like talking to people much, I never had enough time to drum up the confidence of being the first to talk to the people in my classes so I just sat at the back of class and ate lunch on my own. But I wasn't a complete loner, I had one friend who I had known for about 10 years of my life, her name was Liana, I guess i found it easy to talk to her at the beginning because she understood me and the kind of life that I lead.

You see mine and Lianas families were part of a community known as 'Savants'. Everyone had special abilities and all of us could use telepathy and telekinesis. Savants were everywhere, but nobody knew about our existence, we wanted to keep out of the limelight in order to protect the people that we cared about, letting our powers known to the world brought too much risk and to be honest the world wasn't ready for such knowledge.

Even Savants had flaws, the same way humans could be evil so could we, just because we have powers didn't mean we were resistant to all the evil that surrounds the world.

My parents moved us around not because we were running or hiding, but because they just never found a place that they 'felt was right' or they felt we had to broaden our horizons. It wasn't just over England that we travelled but abroad as well. My parents were travellers and it was like it was embedded into their bones and it seemed like they wanted to pass it down to us.

I ran up the stairs on just behind Blake, I was pretty fast for someone who was 5ft2. I was a midget in comparison to my brothers, they were around or over 6ft, well, except for Theo, who was my height even though he was six years younger than me.

I sprinted through the upstairs hallway looking into all the rooms until I found one I liked. I gave a sigh of relief, my brothers had a habit of looking for the biggest and best room, whereas I looked for the room that I would feel comfortable in. I chucked my bags onto the room floor, it was a way of marking my territory.

"Arghhh!" Isaac screamed

"What?" I laughed

"I wanted that room!" He whined

"Well, too bad I've already claimed it" a huge grin spread across my face. That meant I got the best room in the house, it didn't really matter, but it meant that I won, which was pretty amazing. "If I was you I would look for the next best room before the others claim it"

His eyes shot open, realising that he had very little time, he sprinted towards his next option. I heard Kael and Hayden complain that they were going to claim the room. I guessed Isaac jumped in before they could throw their bags down. Kael and Hayden shared a room so did Blake and Theo. Me and Isaac were the only ones who got our own room, me because I was the only girl and Isaac I guessed because he was the oldest and needed his 'own space' as he put it. Though we all wanted the best room, we all knew that the biggest was left for our parents, because if we didn't our mum would see to it that we regretted our decision. She was one scary woman when she was mad , so we all knew not to make her angry.

I walked around the room, we bought the house pre-furnished so the room had furniture. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I had olive skin with auburn hair and light brown eyes. I rubbed at my red eyes, I hadn't gotten that much sleep on the way over to the house so I was extremely sleep deprived and I was beginning to show the signs.

"Samara!" My mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Yes ma?!" I replied

"Come help me with the dinner while your brothers bring in the boxes" She liked getting me to do those odd tasks, I really didn't like them, but I was the only girl she had and I was probably the only one stopping her from painting my brothers nails or doing their makeup, which she totally would do if my brothers didn't bring me up every time she suggested something like it.

"Alright" I said as I walked out the room and pulled the door behind me. Blake walked out his room at the same time

"Do not let mum cook her monstrosity of a tuna, cheese and sweet chilli" he begged

I loved seeing my brothers grovel it was a sight i could never get tired of. "Yeaa okay. I'll get her to cook salmon and tuna burgers" I smirked, it was so fun messing with them

His eyes shot up "Don't you dare you know how I hate that" he shouted

"What do you hate Blake?" Mum was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. He was so easy to trick it was hilarious

"Umm...umm I umm hate not spending time with you" he stuttered

I looked at the corner of my eye to see the Kael, Hayden and Isaac eavesdropping on Blake digging himself a whole.

"Aww my poor baby. Okay tomorrow its going to be mummy and Blake day, oh I have so many ideas" she squealed. Oh it turned out so perfectly that i was literally on the floor holding in my laughter so my mum didn't hear. Blake looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"I am so going to kill you" He sneered

"Aww take a picture tomorrow I want something to keep as a memento" I giggled.

Kael, Hayden and Isaac shot up and gave me a hug.

"That was truly epic, I have a newfound respect for you" Hayden sniggered

"Blake, Blake, Blake how you gonna let our 16 year old sister play you like that?" Kael said. He was enjoying rubbing it in

"Boys go outside and help your father! Samara what is taking you so long" My mother shouted.

I shot down the stairs, if i kept her waiting too long my mum would kill me, my brothers were just behind me.

I swung round the end of the stairs to go into the kitchen while my brothers went straight through the door to help my dad at the car.

"What we gonna cook ma?" I said

"What you hungry for?" She replied

"Take out"

"Not happening we are cooking today, you lot have had take out this whole week"

"Alright umm can we have Lasagna?"

"Alright, can you go shop and get the ingredients for me" she smiled

"Umm how about something we can cook with what we got?" I really didn't want to go shop, mainly because I was really tired but also because of the fact that I had no sense of direction and would probably get lost.

"Unless that is air then no" That was her plan all along, she just wanted someone to go shops for her.

I gave a sigh, I couldn't really argue with her she knew that . "Let me get my phone so i can talk to Liana while shopping" I said, if i was gonna go I would need someone to talk to. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, when i got downstairs my mum was at the bottom with the grocery money. "Umm where is the shops exactly?"

She smiled knowing that i lacked any sense of direction "Just at the bottom of the road Samara, it really is impossible to get lost even for you" I could sense that she was making fun of me even my mother found it fun to do those kind of things, I couldn't really blame her, it was really fun.

I pulled my jacket on and ran out the door. The shops were literally at the bottom of the road I was so relieved had it been anywhere else I probably would have gotten lost. As I walked down the road I rang Liana begging she wasn't busy.

"Heeey Samara"

"Hiya, I really needed to call you I could not go shops by myself without talking to someone" I said, it was always best to be truthful with Liana because she could always tell when you were lying, her intuitions were always amazing

"Ohh so how's the new house" She replied

"Haven't looked around yet" I really should of looked around the house more, I didn't even know where the bathroom was yet. "But I think I got the best room because Isaac seemed pretty angry when he saw that I got it" I smiled

"Oooo! You finally won! How many times have you lost now?" She giggled

"This was the first time I've won Liana" I tried to give her the evils through the phone but i don't think she could sense it. "Anyway what's going on with you" I said as i entered the shops it was like every other supermarket, extremely huge, I was definitely going to get lost.

"I met a guy" Her voice was quiet now, she probably didn't want any of her family to hear her

"Wait! What? Details" stopping myself from shouting in the middle of the store i forced my voice into a whisper

"He's like extremely sweet and smart he's the youngest of 6 but he doesn't act like it at all!" She said I could tell that she really liked him "I think he might be my soul mate!"

"Excuse me?" I replied. She couldn't have been serious.

"Okay, okay I know how I must sound but it's true, I can feel it" She said, her voice sounded as if she was pleading with me to understand

"Are you sure that wasn't a result of how good looking he is?"

She laughed at me "No I think it's much deeper than that! I know this is pushing it but he may be my Soulfinder!" she dropped the word 'Soulfinder' in there like it was nothing. Our Soulfinder was our 'one true match' , someone we were bound to be with. My parents were Soulfinder's and they made sure all of us KNEW about it. One of those things that made everyone in our house gag. 'Oh by the way what's the name of the town you moved to I forgot to ask before" she added

"Umm Salcona I think"

"Oh my gosh Shut Up!" Her screaming penetrated my eardrums, boy she could scream

"Umm I'm confused. Explain"

"That's where I am! Okay what shop are you at right now?"

"Tesco's" I said on response, it took a while for it to sink in what Liana had just said

"Ohh that's literally next door to me, I'll be right there!" I could hear a door slam within seconds, she was probably halfway out the door before I even told her I was at Tesco's.

When she walked into the supermarket I couldn't help but have a huge grin spread across my face, I hadn't seen her in literally forever! I ran towards her and jumped on her, hugging her as tightly as I possibly could. I was a cuddler what could I say? When our hug broke apart I saw the huge grin that was on her face.

"Luck cannot begin to describe this right now" she giggled, we both moved around so much that we never really thought that we would cross paths again.

"I know. But enough about this tell me about this Soulfinder thing it is so not cool to drop a bomb like that and leave it!" I crossed my arms, Liana was the kind of person who would never fully explain herself and would leave you to figure it out for yourself, it kind of irritated me.

"Okay, okay...this is a long story so lets walk and talk?"

I sighed with relief she was actually going to tell me. "Yeaa I needa get ingredients for Lasagna, directions please?" I added a drop of sweetness at the end, that was the best way that I got help, pathetic I know but no one would bother helping me otherwise.

"Your sense of direction still as bad as before?" She laughs

"I think it's gotten worse" In fact I know it has, at least before I could probably follow the path I took before, but it then progressed into me getting lost on routes that I walked for 3 weeks before.

Liana just laughed and I rolled my eyes.

As we walked around the store picking up ingredients for the lasagna Liana told me about how she met the guy who she thought was her Soulfinder. Apparently she fell for him the moment their eyes connected and she could feel that he was special. The story made me want to gag I got enough lovey-dovey crap from my parents, but now my best friend also felt the need to torture me with such cruelties.

I hold up a finger "Wait do you even know if he's a Savant?"

She raised an eyebrow "Of course I know he's a Savant it was so obvious he was using telepathy with his older brother!"

"Ohh, I'm surprised you didn't say the older brother was your Soulfinder" I said sarcastically

She snorted at me "I'm not stupid he's in the year above, no way is he my Soulfinder. But..." I had a feeling where she was heading with this and I really didn't like it "he could be-"

I cut her off "Don't even finish that sentence, yes i may possibly be close to him in age but that does not mean he is my Soulfinder" It was unbelievable but I was quite a bit older the Liana, the only reason we were in the same school year was because I was born after September.

I felt Liana stiffen beside me "What is it?" I sighed

"That's him!" I saw a huge grin spread across her face. Following the direction of her eyes, I had to hand it to her she had pretty good taste, even if she was a bit extra with the whole 'Soulfinder' thing.

* * *

 **Authors note:** **I made a quick change to her age. She started off as 15 but I thought maybe 16 would fit better than 15 did. Sorry if I confused you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authours note** **: Here is chapter 2! :)**

 **I'll** **try and update as much as possible but at the moment I've got exams so I might be a little bit late on updating**

 **Please leave a review I would love to know whether you like the story and what I need to do in order to improve it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I didn't think that it would be a good idea to be talking about the guy when he was literally an earshot away.

 _Lets talk like this_

 _Alright I know you go all shy around other people_.

Okay maybe that was also the reason that I wanted to go all quite. I was talking out loud before because, well I was pretty confident no one in the store would of tried to talk to us. But Liana KNEW this guy, so obviously it was possible they could strike up conversation and I just wasn't comfortable with that.

 _Back on this 'Soulfinder' thing. Does he know you're a Savant?_

 _Umm i don't think so, I don't use telepathy or Telekinesis much, so he wouldn't be able to figure it out without me saying something._

 _Hmmm okay then. What's his name?_

She gave me a smile. A sign that she knew I would freak.

 _Jael Benedict_

My eyebrows furrowed I knew that I had heard the last name before. Then it dawned on me!

 _Benedict? As in thee Benedict's?_

 _Well not Saul and Karla's son but their nephew_

That made sense all of Karla's son's had found their Soulfinder, and even Liana wasn't so oblivious to the fact that a person could only have one Soulfinder

 _Trust you to think a Benedict is your Soulfinder_. I giggled

 _I liked him before I knew his last name._ She had a sense of seriousness in her voice that made me no longer take it as a joke.

 _So what's stopping you from using telepathy with him and finding out?_ I questioned, I thought it would have been the first thing she would have done

Her cheeks reddened and her light brown hair covered her ocean blue eyes

 _I want him to like me before we find out whether he's my Soulfinder._

She really was adorable. _Then go up to him already you bloody fool._

 _But-_

 _No but's! You will regret not going up to him sooner_

A soft smile spread across her face _Thank you all mighty one._

I didn't know whether it was sarcasm or appreciation I was hearing but I let it slide. She skipped over to Jael and started talking to him, her face was as red as a beetroot but I couldn't really judge, if I was in her position I wouldn't be able to speak.

I continued picking up the ingredients for lasagna trying not to listen to their conversation. It wasn't my fault if I overheard. You see my power was Sound. I could control sound waves, make them and I had supersonic hearing. I didn't have good control over my power so I tried my hardest not to use it. But the supersonic hearing was something I couldn't turn off. So I got out my iPod and started blasting music to block out the conversations around me.

I was completely absorbed into the music on my iPod that when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Liana grinning like a Cheshire Cat and the tall boy, Jael ,standing next to her. I raised an eyebrow at her and took out my headphones.

"I wanted to introduce you two" She said

Okay she was bloody crazy! She really didn't think it through! She was completely high on Benedict boy!

I shot her a deadly look, which did nothing but make her giggle, I really need to work on my angry face because I knew that it only came off as adorable to people.

"Sorry, Samara is incredibly shy and acts all anti-social but when she's comfortable with you she is absolutely amazing"

I looked at her, wondering why she was telling him my whole bloody life story!

I gave out a sigh and looked up at him, he really towered over me, pretty shocking that he was younger than me. I strained a smile "Umm hello... I'm Samara". Yup I knew I was going to sound pathetic, but I still had to try.

He grinned at me "Hi I'm Jael Benedict"

He had tanned skin and strong features. His jet black hair framed his face really well, his dark brown eyes almost looked the same colour as his hair. Yup he definitely lived up to the 'Benedict' name.

I looked at both of them suspiciously, they looked overly happy. "What's with you two?"

Liana gripped Jael's hand and squeezed it with excitement. I sighed "He's your Soulfinder isn't he?"

Her face fell as if I beat her to the punch line "WHAT? How did you know?" She frowned

"The extremely quick progression in your relationship and the grinning like bloody Cheshire Cats gave you away darling" It seemed that I got comfortable with Jael really quickly, I guessed that was the fact that Liana was there and the knowledge that they were Soulfinder's, he was probably the only person who did not have to deal with my shyness for very long

"Oh! So you didn't hear us?" She challenged

"Nope I had Maroon 5 blasting as loud as possible so I purposely didn't hear the conversation. I know how to respect peoples privacy ya'kno"

She raised an eyebrow, a sign she really didn't believe me. Yeah okay I liked listening in on conversations, that was how I got details about situations I would never be involved in. I loved gossip , sue me!

"Okay fine." I said caving "I just didn't want to hear the flirting, it makes me want to gag and you know that" There was really no point in dragging it out longer than it needed to be.

She broke out laughing "Your brothers are REALLY starting to rub off on you"

I gave a slight smirk at the comment, she was probably right. The only female interaction that I had was my mother who was a little eccentric.

"What happened to you wanted him to like you first before you found out if he was your Soulfinder?" I questioned

"Uh yeah that wasn't my fault, he was the one who used telepathy to speak to me" She held her hands up, trying to convince me that she was not the guilty one of the two

"So you knew she was a Savant?"

"I kinda saw her use telekinesis to get something from a bookshelf" He giggled

I shot Liana a look "And you were SOOO confident he didn't know you were a Savant!" My brothers weren't the only ones who got to be mocked, Liana got a fair amount as well.

She frowned "Shut up Samara"

"You're lucky it was your Soulfinder and not a normal person" I said, I smiled on the inside _I sound so mature._

"Yes Mother!" She scoffed

"Speaking of mothers I need to get back to mine before she and my brothers kill me" I laughed. I knew that nobody gets in-between my brothers and their food.

"Yeah. The Demetrio boys must be starving" laughter erupted from her 5ft5 body. It depressed me how she was taller than me, even though I was older even if it was less than a year older.

"Demetrio?" Jael asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah that's my surname, Samara Demetrio. My dad's part Italian so what ya gonna expect." I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway I should get going, see ya" I waved goodbye and started walking away

"Uhh Samara?" Liana said

I turned around "Yeah?"

"The tills are that way" She giggled pointing in the other direction. I gave a sigh, so bloody embarrassing.

Thank god for my slightly tanned skin, because if my skin was pale like my mothers or Lianas I would be red like a fire truck. _Thank you daddy._ I sent my dad the message telepathically

 _For what?_ I could literally hear the wrinkle in-between his eyebrows.

 _For blessing me with tanned skin, it is a Godsend._

 _You're a weird child._ He would probably remain confused until I explained it to him, but that would have to wait till I got home.

"Hey Samara can I come by yours?" Liana asked

"Hmm, what about Jael?" I asked, it took me a while to realise that she wasn't just asking for herself. "You meant for both of you to come didn't you?"

A smile spread across Liana's face, almost making her eyes disappear . As we walked to the checkout together I heard Liana mutter "Ahh I can't wait to see Sheena and tell her the news" Liana was pretty comfortable with my family so she called my parents by their first names.

"Urghh" I grumbled

"What?" She shot back, obviously offended

"Mum's gonna go on a rampage all happy like, then give me and my brother's grief about how we needa find our Soulfinder too." I moaned

"Will she?"

I raised my eyebrow wondering why she asked such a silly question. "Okay think about how my mother is usually then add really exciting news she'll be ten times worse" I mumbled

I was answered by Lianas bubbly laughter

"But still tell her, she'll kill me if I didn't tell her straight away. I prefer my mother all excited and crazy to mad and annoyed" I said.

We walked out of Tesco's and towards my house, having a conversation about our siblings. Liana was the oldest of four girls and Jael was the youngest of six boys. We talked about stupid things each of our siblings had done and about hilariously embarrassing things that had happened in our families. By the time I got home I had a massive stitch.

"Oi Samara! Hurry up man, I'm starving!" I heard Hayden scream from his bedroom window. When he realised I wasn't by myself he turned back into the house a screamed "Oiii guys! Our anti-social lil sis brought friends!"

"Dammit. I'm going to kill him" I muttered as all of my brothers hurried to the windows to see me with Liana and Jael.

"Oh hey Liana, what you doing here?" Kael shouted

"I live around here" she replied

I let out a sigh and walked inside with the shopping bag, after a minute Liana and Jael rushed after me, they probably didn't like the idea of being the spectacle of my brothers.

I heard feet thudding down the stairs. Isaac followed by Hayden and Blake then Theo and then Kael. I knew the footsteps of my families like the back of my hand, each person had a unique sound for their footsteps, it was like a fingerprint but in the form of sound.

"Liana dear!" my mum shrieked at the top of her lungs. She had her curly strawberry blonde hair bulled into a messy bun on the center of her head.

"Sheena" Liana beamed

As they went about their reunion I sped around the kitchen making the lasagna, it needed to go into the oven as soon as possible. Not because my brother's were hungry but because I wanted to eat then go straight to sleep. Going about my business I knew that my brothers were all in the kitchen talking to Liana and Jael, who still hadn't told them the news.

 _Your family hasn't changed Samara_

 _Yeah I know. Oh and tip don't say anything through telepathy around Theo he can eavesdrop on us_

 _What's that about me._ I shot Theo the evils _Ohh I'm so scared._

 _Little brat._ I turned around and without looking I chucked an empty box at Theo, who unfortunately ducked to avoid it.

"Samara Anael Demetrio!" My mother screamed

My full name...Great.

I turned towards my mum and gave a sweet smile. "Yes ma?"

"What have I told you about using your gift around 'other people' and throwing stuff at your brother!"

"He was being a brat and the 'other people' are Liana, a savant, and Jael Benedict!" I needed to defend myself, and that was the best way I knew how.

Everyone's head snapped to look at Jael.

 _Sorry_

 _Its alright they would have found out_ He gave me a smile. I was glad he wasn't a prick because if he was I would need to give him a serious 'talking' to. _I sound like my mother!_ I thought to myself.

Liana clapped her hands together "How about we invite both of our families around today! I know it's short notice but it would be a great way to settle in! I hope you don't mind!"

"Oh of course not I would love to see your parents and meet the Benedict's!" My mother squealed "I get to be a host!" She was literally jumping off of the walls.

I gave my brothers a worried look, guests meant more work.

"Okay Isaac, Theo and Blake you start clearing up so the house isn't messy! After you are done I'm going to need you to set up the table" There it was the orders, I sighed "Hayden go to the shops and get some more ingredients" That meant more food "Kael and Samara you two will make some more lasagna and when Hayden gets back you will make the dessert!"

"But Ma!" We all said simultaneously

"No buts! Get to work now!"

We all moaned but went about doing the work that our mother had set out for us. Liana and Jael phoned their families and invited them round to our house.

I so wasn't going to get sleep any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay I have uploaded early than I said I would but that is purely because I have nothing to do because I am off from school because I am ill, so you guys are graced with a new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

By the time I was finished making the dinner and dessert I was both physically and mentally tired. I really didn't have the energy to accommodate a large number of guests.

"Samara! Hurry up and take a shower!" My mother shouted from the top of the stairs.

I would have taken a shower sooner but I was way to comfortable relaxing on the couch, if it was up to me I would have curled up into a ball and fallen asleep but that wasn't an option. So I mustered up some energy and forced myself up the stairs and into my bathroom. Yes I had my own bathroom, which I was extremely pleased with, we once had to share a bathroom and that did not turn out alright, we all ended up pulling tricks on each other in order to get our bathroom time. One time Kael thought it was funny to put hot sauce into my toothpaste, I may have gotten him back by putting itching powder into his underwear. After those incidents our parents made sure to get a house where we all got our own bathroom in order to stop us from pulling such extreme pranks.

The hot water seemed to peel off the layer of grunge that I had been dealing with for pretty long, being on the road wasn't the most hygienic thing in the world. The shower worked wonders, making me feel refreshed and awake. I walked back into my bedroom and searched through my bags for something to wear.

"Samara I do not want to see you walk out of that room in a hoodie!" My mother exclaimed "We have guests so wear something more presentable! Same goes for you boys"

I looked down at the hoodie in my hand and gave a sigh, she really did not understand the need for comfort.

"But Ma its only dinner!" I heard Hayden reply

"Idiot" I muttered

"It is not 'only dinner' we have guests Hayden Demetrio so we will be respectful and dress properly!" He really set her off on one.

* * *

I searched through my bags and picked out a pair of black jeans, a layered blue cami top and a black cardigan. That was about as presentable as I was going to get. I pull on my fluffy socks and flop onto my bed, I wasn't going to move until I had to move.

I was just about getting comfortable when Liana swung open my door.

"Come on Sammi"

"Urghh has that nickname made a comeback?" I groaned

"YUP" Liana shouted "Anyway come downstairs"

"Is anyone here yet?"

"Uh no"

"Then I'm not moving"

"Come on lazy!" She laughs

I raise my eyebrow "I have just spent like an hour or so on my feet cooking for over twenty people, I think I'm allowed this period of laziness" I bury my face into my pillow

I felt her "Yeah your right, I think I'm going to relax too, I'm gonna need the energy to deal with everyone when I tell them the news"

I laughed "Question: Did you leave Jael alone with my family?"

Hear eyes shot open "Crap!"

Her reaction makes me burst out in a fit of laughter. "Urghh come on lets go rescue him"

* * *

As we started walking down the stairs I hear the doorbell ring. My mum answered it with a massive grin spread across her face. Standing on the other side of the door was the Maddigan family, Lianas parents and her three little sisters.

"Hello Angeline and Donovan" My mother said

"Hello Sheena" Angeline beams

They both had a little giggle then gave each other a big hug. My father then walked up behind my mother to give Donovan a handshake.

"I was not expecting Liana to give me a call saying that you guys had moved into town and were going to have us round for dinner" Angeline said. Like Liana she had light brown hair but her eyes were chocolate brown. Liana got her blue eyes from her Dad who also had honey blonde hair.

"Hey mum and dad" Liana said from the centre of the stairs. At the same time I gave a wave, it would have been rude if I just stood and stared.

They both gave a smile.

"Samara!" I heard my name from behind Lianas parents. Lianas little sisters, Inaaya, Javeria, Cerlia, all come running into the house to give me a hug. Inaaya was 12, Javeria was 9 and Alana was 7.

"Hey guys" I smiled "You've all gotten so big! Inaaya your going to be taller than me soon" It was true, I didn't just say it to make her laugh

"Samara can we sit next to you at dinner" Alana said

I put my finger onto my chin "Hmm...Okay only if you share your food with me though" I gave them a wink

They all crossed their arms "Nope! Not happening" Javeria said

I gave an exaggerated shocked expression "What? That is so mean!" I said. I wiped away a fake tear "I think I can deal with this betrayal! Come on lets go into the living room" I said and led them into the living room.

I walked into the living room to see Jael sitting on the couch having a conversation with Blake, Hayden and Theo. Okay, it was more a grilling/interrogation than a conversation. "Why are you guys bullying the poor boy?"

"We are not bullying him just interested what it's like to be a Benedict" Hayden said defensively

"And we were wondering how he didn't runaway from you the moment you started talking" Blake added

"Is someone still sour about having a Mummy and Blake day?" I retorted

Blake narrowed his eyes at me whilst Hayden and Theo were literally doubled over in laughter. I grabbed the TV remote and plopped myself onto the floor, I was going to end up on the floor anyway so I thought it would have been a good idea to get used to it.

As I was getting comfortable, Liana, her parents and my parents walked into the living room. Liana plopped herself down next to Jael, trying not to look like they were hiding something, which they totally failed at by the way.

* * *

I changed the channel until I found a show that I liked, Criminal minds. Nerdy show I know, but Garcia was absolutely amazing, JJ was a badass, and Morgan was just goddamn sexy. As the show was just getting to the good part, I heard two cars park up in the driveway.

"Jael what cars do your family drive"

"Uhh my dad drives a Land Rover, my oldest brother, Cassiel, drives a Citroën and-"

I cut him off before he finished "Yup it's your family that has arrived, they only brought two cars though"

Jael looked at me stunned and a bit confused, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"Samara couldn't you of heard the conversation and decided from that, why did you go for something like the kind of cars they drove" Hayden asked

"I did hear the conversations" I said I leaned back on my hands "by the way, I'm not sure which brother, I'm guessing Cassiel because he was driving the Citroën, cannot sing to save his life" at this Jael started laughing his head off, I was being dead serious, I thought my ears were going to fall off. "Anyway, because I hadn't met them before I couldn't tell if it was actually them I was hearing or someone else so I was checking with the kind of cars they were driving"

"Ohh" Hayden said

"Ma! The Benedict's are here!" I shouted to my mother, who was in the kitchen with the Maddigan's

"Go get the door then"

"Do you really want ME, the most anti-social person in this house to open the door to people I have never met before?" I asked. I was not in the mood for embarrassing myself once again that day.

"Good point" She said, revealing that she had missed that point. She walked out of the kitchen and to the door.

"Hello, I'm Sheena Demetrio, it's a pleasure to meet you" My mother said in a sickly sweet voice.

I heard my father saunter up behind her. "and I'm Antonio Demetrio" his voice was deep and ruff

"Good evening, I'm Kareena Benedict, these are five of my sons, Raphael, Raziel, Mihael, Zadkeil and Cassiel." Jael's mother had a soft voice, that sounded like it could melt butter

"And I'm Naheul Benedict" His voice was deep like my fathers but his American accent seeped through whilst he spoke

* * *

I blanked out their conversation and looked around the living room, the two beauty queens still weren't downstairs.

 _Boys the Benedict's are hear_. I sent to Isaac and Kael. But I was met by a load of shields. I gave a sigh and got up.

I ran past the Benedict's, who were all bloody tall might I add, and up the stairs. I was hoping that I had gone unnoticed, but apparently the odds were not in my favour.

"Samara where are you going?" My father asked

 _I'm-_

"No Samara, speak normally" He was such a bully, he knew I hated it but still pushed

"But Dad-"

"No buts! Now tell me where you are going"

I gave a sigh, looking only at my dad. I was trying to blur out the other Benedict's "I'm going to get the two beauty queens who aren't downstairs yet" I muttered, hoping only my dad would hear

"Isaac and Kael?" He sighed

I nodded

"Okay, hurry up." I smiled, I had permission. I spun around and started to run up the stairs again when my Dad said "And Samara"

I turned around. "Yes?" I said innocently

"No pranks, like throwing cold water at them or scaring them. No powers like hitting them with a ball or anything like that." He said with a slight smile, probably because my face showed disappointment at the rules he set.

* * *

I continued up the stairs and went into what I had guessed was Kael's room. He was standing in front of a mirror doing his hair "Kael the Benedict's are downstairs, you've spent enough time getting ready" I said

"But my hair is not right" he complained, the guy was obsessed with his hair. He had every single hair product he could get his hands on and had been through every single hair style that was possible, at that moment he had the 'spiky' hairstyle going on.

"If you don't hurry up you will find that your hair products will disappear one by one" His head snapped around, in complete shock. His reaction made a mischievous smile appear on my face.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh wouldn't I?" I raised an eyebrow "I've done a lot worse"

"Oh alright! I'll be ready by the time you get Isaac" He said

I walked out of the room and followed the sound of Isaac singing, ughh. He was worse than Cassiel, but at least Jael's brother had decent taste in music. For heavens sake the guy liked the flipping Crazy frog song.

I swung open the door to see Isaac looking at a load of blazers and singing a long to what sounded like Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.

"Oi, Madonna!" I said sarcastically "The Benedict's are here, you needa come down stairs like now"

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes "I heard the sarcasm, Samara! And I will be down as soon as I choose a blazer"

"It's just a dinner, why are you stressing over a blazer?" I asked, Isaac and Blake were really starting to stress me out.

"One needs to dress properly when having guests, and a Blazer can make or break an outfit!" He retorted

I walked into the room and looked at the blazers "Just choose the black one, black goes with everything" I said, not that I actually knew what i was talking about, it was just something I had heard when I was watching some TV show.

"Like I need fashion advice from you! I'll be down real soon" he said as he rushed me out of the room.

I stood in the hallway waiting for at least one of them to come out of their room, no one came. I started to walk down the stairs then i turned around and shouted "If you guys don't hurry up you will be dealing with a week of itching powder and I will eat both of your dinners!" I ran down the stairs as soon as I said it.

* * *

A few seconds later I heard both of their doors slam shut and both of them run down the stairs in a hurry. I bit back a smile as I entered the living room. All eyes were on me, great, bloody great.

"Samara dear did you just threaten your brothers?" My mum said

"Ma we both know that it wasn't just a threat because we know that she would have done what she said" I heard Isaac say behind me

I shot him a poisonous look. If there weren't strangers in the living room I would have said something, but as there were strangers in the room I bit the inside of my cheek and just stared at the ground

"Ohh the anti-social, shy Samara is hear people" I heard Blake say

I was so going to kill him and Isaac. Maybe I could put Talcum powder in their shampoo, put flour on the top of their doors or I could make over their room into a pink explosion. Either way I was going to get them back

"She is thinking of pranks to pull on you in order to get you two back!" Theo said

That made three people on my hit list.

"Ohh I'm on the hit list" Theo said

"Lil bro, lemme just warn you. You do not want to be on that list." Hayden said rubbing his temples "I'm still suffering from the last time I was on that list"

Theo gulped. I would have smiled but I was very aware of all the eyes on me.

* * *

 _Mum! Dinner please!_ I was literally pleading.

"Okay lets get dinner! Samara and Kael cut up the Lasagnes and put all of the food onto the table!" She said

 _Thank you_

I sprinted out of the room and took the Lasagnes out of the oven , where they were left in order to stay warm. After I cut up the Lasagnes, I made a salad made up of cucumber, sweet peppers and lettuce. Kael placed all of the food on the centre if the table and I got out a jug of water. Our table was extendable so we could make it larger and smaller whenever we wanted.

I sat down at the end of the table and waited for everyone else to get comfortable. I ended up sitting next to Hayden and opposite one of Jael's brothers. He had really tanned skin, curly black hair and grey eyes, that almost seemed silver under the lighting of the dinning room. His lips were soft and plump, they seemed perfect for killing. _Crap Samara what are you thinking!_ I thought to myself.

I quickly looked at Theo who seemed, pretty busy talking to another one of Jael's brothers and looking at the food in front of him. I gave a sigh of relief when I realised that he didn't hear my thoughts.

Alright everyone dig in. Under any other circumstance I would have fought my brothers to get a piece of Lasagne, but because we had guests I waited until everyone else got their food and then decided to share out my food. Boy did I hate big tables, I literally had to stretch in order to get the salad. I sat down and focused on my food and just listening to the conversation at the table.

"Now children, would you mind telling us why we are all gathered here? We were all pretty suspicious to begin with, but we have gotten more suspicious as time has gone by" Naheul said

Everyone was looking at me, Liana and Jael. I started wondering why I was being looked at, I was uninvolved, it was their idea not mine.

"Samara says she's not involved" Theo said, whilst digging into my food

I gave him a sweet smile that made my brothers laughed

"You just keep digging yourself a hole, Theo" Isaac said

"Yup, when everyone is gone be prepared" Blake said

Their words of warnings seemed to make Theo's mouth drop open, when he was just about to devour another fork of lasagne. I'm sorry even though I was the shyest person in the world, that sight was one that I was incapable of not laughing at. So when I saw it I gave out a snort and grabbed my glass of water.

"OH she made a sound!" Hayden said

"You really want to get back on the list" I muttered, in the hopes that only Hayden would hear. But apparently everyone heard because everyone at the table started to laugh their head off, which made me blush.

"Okay let's get back on topic" Kareena said, still giggling slightly

"Liana? Jael?" Angeline questioned

Liana and Jael looked at each other and grinned, then looked at their parents and said in unison "We are Soulfinder's"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone at the table froze at the words, I did an internal giggle and continued eating as if it was nothing to me. As I ate I looked around the table to look at everyone's reactions. One of Jael's brothers, who looked about 19, choked on the food he was eating and had to drink water in order to get it to pass through his throat, it was almost torture not being able to laugh my head off at that moment. Isaac had the expression of someone who had been hit by a bus and Liana's little sisters all looked giddy and were jumping in their seats out of excitement. Everyone else was just frozen, some were just about to eat the next spoonful of lasagne whilst others just sat at the table bug-eyed.

My mother was the one who broke the silence "Oh my goody gosh!" She said in an extremely posh voice. "When did you find out?"

"Today actually, when I went to the shops to meet Samara" Liana said, sweetly. She was now clinging onto Jael, her Soulfinder.

Then I felt my mothers eyes on me. Bloody hell she was mad, I could feel it oozing out of her. Liana dropped me into a load of crap and she didn't even know it. My mum was going to kill me. Great.

"Samara, you knew?" My mother asked

I gulped. I had to reply, whether I liked it or not. Gathering what little composure I had I turned to her and said "Well yeah, but I couldn't really say anything, it wasn't my news to tell" I prayed deep in my heart that my mum understood.

"I don't think I would have found out so soon if it wasn't for Samara." Liana said out of nowhere "I was really scared to go up to him, cuz ya'know it's kinda awkward, but Samara made me go up to him." She started to blush slightly.

"Samara had the nerve to make someone stop being shy" Isaac said in an exaggerated shocked voice

"Talk about calling the kettle black" Blake added

I was having enough of them. I slyly took my butter knife off the table and used telekinesis to stab Isaac first then Blake. They both said 'Ow' and then gave me daggers. I just ate my lasagne as if I had no idea what they were complaining about.

"What's wrong boys?" My dad asked

"Samara just stabbed us!" Blake said

I looked up from my food, giving a confused face. "What are you talking about?" I said sweetly

"Don't act all innocent, we know it was you!" Isaac said

"How exactly would I stab you when your on the other side of the table?" I said, keeping up the confused act

"You used telekinesis, duh!" Isaac said, sounding like the TV version of a teenage girl.

"I'm pretty sure everyone else would have seen it" I replied

"I didn't see anything and I'm sitting right next to her" Hayden said, damn I was gonna have to owe him one.

"You traitor" Blake said

* * *

I got up and dusted off my jeans and looked at my mum and said quietly "Should I get the dessert ready?"

My mother nodded and I rushed out of the room and started dishing out dessert for twenty two people. It wasn't fun, irritating actually, but it was better than sitting in that dining room any longer. I took out my phone and started listening to "Picking up the Pieces" by Paloma Faith. As soon as the song started I began to sing along

 _"Do you think of her?_

 _When you're with me?_

 _Repeat the memories you made together_

 _Whose face do you see?_

 _Do you wish I was a bit more like her?_

 _Am I too loud?_

 _I play the clown_

 _To cover up all these doubts_

 _Perfect heart_

 _She's flawless_

 _She's the other woman_

 _Shining in her splendour_

 _You were lost_

 _Now she's gone_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces_

 _I watch you cry_

 _But you don't see that I'm the one by your side_

 _'Cause she's gone_

 _In her shadow is it me you see?_

 _'Cause all that's left is you and I_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces she left behind"_

As soon as I felt another presence in the room I spun around, praying it was one of my brothers, but instead I saw the boy that was sitting opposite me at the dinner table, he was extremely tall, like my brothers. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, yeah I was tanned but if I blushed hard enough it was still noticeable. All I could think was _Crap._

"Uh-Um how long have you been standing there?" I stuttered. Great not only did I look like an idiot I also sounded like a complete crazy person.

"Not long" he said smugly. What exactly was there to be smug about?

"Oh, good" was all I managed to say, before turning back to what I was doing

"You have a really good voice for someone who doesn't speak much" He said as he walked up next to me, too close for my liking.

"Um, I don't want to be rude but why exactly are you here?" I asked, ignoring the compliment, because if I acknowledged it I would probably would of turned as red as my mother or Liana when they blushed.

"Uh well my brother met his Soulfinder and invited the whole family round for dinner at your house so.. Yeah" Great the guy was a bloody joker, like I needed to know any more of those, I already lived with five.

"I mean why are you in the kitchen?" I asked, really trying not to go off on one.

"Oh that's what you meant?" He said in a condescending tone. He may of been bloody good looking but boy did he deserve a punch in that pretty face of his. "My mum said I should help you whilst your brothers clear up the table"

I couldn't argue with what his mum said, even though I really wanted to but that would end up with a lecture from my own mum.

I sighed inwardly. "Okay could you put ice cream on the plates. And please don't just plop the ice cream on the plate. Presentation means a lot to me."

"Alright, Princess" I had to convince myself that punching a guest would not end up well on my part.

* * *

I was trying to calm my temper down by putting back in my ear bud and listening to my music when Kael walked in. "Whoa! Raphael what did you do?" he laughed. So Raphael was his name. A complete contradiction if you asked me.

"What do you mean?" Raphael replied, obviously confused.

"I can see Samaras emotions, and she is not in a good mood"

"I really don't know" The guy was so oblivious it was irritating.

"Okay, okay" Kael said putting the plates in the sink. "What was the last thing you said to her?"

"The last thing I said was 'Alright Princess'" As soon as Raphael said this Kael cried with laughter. He didn't stop, not until Hayden, Isaac and Blake walked in.

"What happened?" Hayden said with a smirk

I continued sharing out the desserts, which was chocolate cake topped with a strawberry, vanilla ice cream and chocolate ganache drizzled over the top.

"The poor guy called Samara 'Princess'" Kael laughed. Hayden, Isaac and Blake tried to hold in their laughter but failed epically

"I really don't see the problem" Raphael said, in complete confusion

"Our little sis hates those condescending labels" Blake said

"Your lucky you don't have a broken nose" Hayden added

"I'm pretty sure this little girl can't break my nose." Raphael muttered. Yeah it was a mutter but I heard it loud and clear.

I spun around and looked at him. _He called me a little girl surely that would be a good enough explanation for why he has a black eye or a broken nose?_ I asked my brothers

 _Nope_ They all said in unison.

I bit the inside of my cheek and said "Everyone out! Now!" I said in an irritated voice,

My brothers didn't need much convincing as they knew I was literally about to blow. They dragged Raphael with them _Thank God._ I thought to myself.

As they walked out I heard Raphael say "Do you think she heard me?"

"Oh she definitely heard you!" Apparently the twin gene in Kael and Hayden came out, because they said it at the exact same time in the exact same tone of voice, amused.

* * *

I finished up the desserts relatively quickly and they looked pretty damn delicious _. Boys come help me bring the desserts through_

As he got up Blake said "The Princess calls" I knew it was to spite me, but I was not in the best of moods that day so it was a really bad decision to get me mad.

 _I am so going to kill you Blake_

 _No you wont because you love me_

 _Uhuh definitely_.

They walked in and we all took the plates into the living room with us, we had to use telekinesis in order to bring some of the other plates because six hands did not cover 22 people.

"Did you make this?" Inaaya said with a huge grin on her face, boy did she look like Liana.

"With help from Kael" I smiled back at her

"Nu-uh sis this is all you, I just followed instructions. Plus if it was up to me this would not look so tasty" He chuckled.

I blushed and looked down at my feet, and somehow mumbled a thanks when my mum said "Come on dig in everyone"

* * *

As we were eating my mum gasped exaggeratedly, I swear my family were meant to be actors "I haven't introduced all of my children yet!"

"And neither have I" Angeline said

"Kids get up, I'll introduce you and your powers" my mother commanded, we all looked at her pleading for her not to make a spectacle of us "now!"

We got up with a groan "That is my 10 year old son Theo, he has the gift of mind reading and can intrude on telepathic conversations. Isaac who is 22 and like his father, has the gift of Duplication. Blake who is 20 and has a the same gift as me, he can control Air. My 18 year old twins Hayden and Kael. Hayden has the gift of Invisibility and Kael has the ability to control and see emotions. And finally my 16 year old daughter" As soon as she said I was 16 all of the Benedict's had a shocked look. Yeah, Yeah I had a baby face. "She has the gift of sound."

"Is that how you heard what kind of car my family were driving and Cassiel singing?" Jael said

I nodded

"Wait you heard me sing?" Cassiel said in a shocked and embarrassed voice

I nodded again, not wanting to speak

"Yeah, she said you cannot sing to save your life" Cassiel immediately became even more embarrassed

"Cassiel is a dying seal compared to this girls voice" Raphael said. He may of wanted to get back in my good books but saying that just made it worst.

"Woah do not bring up Samaras singing unless you really want to die" Kael said quickly

I sat back down quickly and continued eating my dessert.

"Alright children up!" Angeline said whilst clapping her hands. They all stood up without complaint. "This is my eldest daughter Liana, who is 16. Her gift is that she is able to read people like a book and knows everything about them" I found this ironic because Liana hated books. "This is my 12 year old daughter Inaaya who is like me, a healer. My 9 year old daughter Javeria who has the gift of animation, so she can make anything come to life. My 7 year old daughter Cerlia who has the gift of mutation so she can turn into anything or anyone."

It was like that day at school where you brought in something you had at home and told everyone about it.

"Alright now its my turn" Kareena said with an energetic smile "Boys stand up" At her words the boys moaned the tiniest bit under their breath but got up, they were all 6ft and above ."This is Jael, he is 16 years old and has the gift of earth. This is my eldest son Cassiel who is 23. His gift is the same as mine as he is able to see the past" Cassiel looked most like his Mum, with tanned skin, bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"This is my 22 year old son Raziel. He has the gift of mind control" Raziel was shorter than Cassiel but that was by less than an inch. He had dark green eyes, olive skin and dark chocolate brown hair.

"My 20 year old son Mihael who has the gift of Tracking like his father." Mihael's skin was olive but a darker shade than Raziel, it was the same shade as Jael's. His eyes were the same as Jaels but his hair dark brown, verging on black but definitely not jet black.

"Zadkeil who is 19 years old and has the gift of X-ray vision" Zadkeil looked just like his Dad. He had dark tanned skin, dark hazel eyes and jet black hair that was shaved at the sides and back leaving only the bit on top that he held in a ponytail.

"My 17 year old son, Raphael. He has the gift of electricity" I glanced up at Raphael. Boy was he sexy. No matter how much he irritated me there was this attraction that I had to him, an attraction that I hated myself for. I cut my eyes to look at Theo, who was at that moment devouring his dessert. Note to self: Theo does not eavesdrop when he is devouring food.

"Hey" he shouted at me from across the table

I raised an eyebrow at him

"'Theo does not eavesdrop when he is devouring food' really?"

I just continued to eat my dessert as if I didn't hear what he said.

"We don't have to guess who thought that now do we?" Hayden said, laughter in his voice

"Nope" Blake replied immediately

"What do you mean by 'eavesdrop'?" Cerlia said, slightly confused.

"Theo here has a tendency to peak into peoples minds when he is not wanted. So we started saying he was eavesdropping on our minds" Isaac said sweetly

"Well you shouldn't think bout stuff you don't want me to know about if I'm near by." Theo retorted

"I'm sorry I didn't realise your gift was like Samaras!" Isaac said sarcastically. What can I say, our family loves sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Raphael said. All of the Benedict's seemed confused at this point

I sighed. _Might as well say it myself._ "My gift allows me to hear everything but for some reason I can't seem to turn it off so I tend to hear everything twenty four seven, that is unless I am blasting music at full volume in my ears." I said calmly.

I got up and looked at everyone's plates, they were all finished. "I'll clear up" I said with a shy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** **Aren't you guys lucky two chapters in one day :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a review I love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. And thank you to everyone who have left such amazing reviews :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Joss Stirling owns the Finding Sky series and the whole Savant stuff.**

 **But these characters are mine as I came up with them in my very own head. hehe :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Whilst I was cleaning up everyone decided to head to the living room, I guess they didn't want to get in my way.

After I was finished I decided that I needed some fresh air. Too many people were in the house, a house which I just moved into. I was way out of my comfort zone.

I breathed in the cool air, calming myself down. I knew Raphael for a few hours but every time I looked at him I felt my stomach twist and turn, my mind was filled with his voice from the moment I heard him speak. Why did I think about a jerk like Raphael so much, after just meeting him as well? I wasn't gonna lie, the guy was good looking, extremely good looking. But I wasn't a shallow person, I would appreciate his looks but I wouldn't think about him like this. What was it about him?

I gave out a loud sigh and looked up to the sky. The birds were making a sound of fear, this worried me a little so I listened closer.

"Dammit" I muttered and rushed back inside. "Ma! Pa!" I shouted

"Samara can you not see that we are talking?" My mum said

"But-"

"No, it can wait"

I stood there irritated that they weren't going to listen to me. The conversation dragged on and I got more and more annoyed. "Mother! Father!" I said

All of my family members looked up in alarm, I never called my parents 'Mother' or 'Father'. I always called my mum 'Ma, mum or mummy' and my dad was either 'pa, pops, Dad or Daddy' . I felt mother and father were a distant way of addressing my parents so I never used them, except to grab their attention of course.

"What is it?" My dad said quickly

"It seems we will be accommodating 22 guests overnight" I sighed . Everyone in return raised an eyebrow. "A big storm is coming, quickly as well"

"How big?How quick?" My mother said in alarm

"Pretty big, sounds like its gonna be dangerous for anyone out on the streets but not so bad it will cause damage to the house. And it seems as if its gonna be here pretty soon, they are sending out emergency warnings to everyone" As soon as I said this the TV flashed with the emergency warning that I was talking about.

"I guess we are sleeping over then" Kareena said sweetly

"We have two spare rooms that is where the parents will sleep, the boys will squeeze into three rooms and all the girls can sleep in Samaras room" I didn't mind the situation, I knew all the girls. I was glad that I wasn't going to be sharing a room with people I had just met. "Kids get the blankets" my mother instructed

"Boys help them" Kareena also instructed to her kids.

I was about to shoot out of the room when my head felt dizzy , I had focused my gift too much and used it in a more advanced way than I was used to. I held my head up against the doorframe when I felt a cold hand that sent a spark of electricity circulating throughout my body.

I turned to see Raphael "hey you alright?" _no, no, no! Do not be nice! I don't want to like you!_ I thought to myself with the strongest shields possible

"She's not used to using her gifts so much." My mother said politely "Sound is a difficult thing to control and using it to determine when the storm is coming and how strong the storm is going to be, has taken its toll on her"

I took in a deep breath and shook my head. And started to move again when Raphael grabbed my arm "Hey I don't think you should be moving so much"

"It's alright I'm not a little girl" _damn! Why do I have to be so rude and sarcastic ?_

 _You were born like that_ Theo said rudely

It took all of my will power not to retaliate to my little brother, so I settled for daggers, that probably didn't have any effect, instead.

I rushed out of the living room and rushed up the stairs getting all the quilts that had just been set away so nicely. _We all know who's gonna end up putting them back_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

It was less than a minute before my brothers and all of the Benedict boys , except Jael of course, came rushing up the stairs to help me. I gave all of them a bunch of blankets and let them all disperse. The last one was Raphael, why was I not surprised?

"Look, I'm sorry! But you really don't look sixteen" he said. The guy didn't know what it meant to not be a condescending jerk.

I rolled my eyes "yeah, yeah I get that a lot"

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He was literally pleading now

I sighed "Look, it's alright, you're a guest and we barely know each other. Lets just leave it at that"

He looked hurt by my words which made me feel a pang of guilt, which I tried to get to go away by telling myself that he was a jerk first and he deserved it. But no matter how many times I told myself that , the guilt I felt never went away.

* * *

We all went to sleep early that night, we didn't think we could get to sleep once the storm got worse and louder. I was in a really deep sleep until I was awoken by the sound of our neighbours going at it like bloody rabbits. The sounds made me cringe and I thought to myself _sometimes super hearing is the worst bloody thing in the world._

I sighed and clambered out of my room, avoiding stepping on any of the girls fingers or toes.

Once I got downstairs I decided to make myself some warm milk and sat down to flick through TV channels.

"Hey" a deep voice whispered from the living room door. A voice I immediately recognised as Raphael.

 _Be nice!_ I thought . I gave a soft smile and replied "Hi"

"What you doing up?" He asked

I raised an eyebrow "I could ask you the same thing " That was the most that I had said to him the whole day that wasn't rude or sarcastic.

He laughed at my response and said "I needed to pee and tried to go back to sleep, but failed" he smiled again. Boy was his smile gorgeous and flawless. It made my stomach do a little flip. "Your turn"

"Okay, okay." I scrunched my face remembering the reason I woke up "Apparently my new neighbours are sleepless rabbits" I said

"Please don't tell me you heard them"

"Oh, I heard every little thing, like I was in the room with them" I groaned

He laughed again, this time moving to sit next to me on the couch. "You know I really feel bad about being so rude to you. Theirs is just something about you that messes with my head" he looked horrified at what he just said "that sounded a lot better in my head" he was full on panicking, which made me laugh.

"It's alright I kinda understand what you mean" I looked him in the eyes. Which was a stupid move because the eyes completely devoured me. As soon as I looked into his eyes I wanted to hold on to him, kiss him. I snapped myself out of it quickly "Do you want some warm milk?" I needed to change the subject, quickly.

I seemed to snap him out of a daze because he looked slightly perplexed when I spoke "No I'm alright, thanks though"

I picked up the remote and flicked through channels until I saw "Bones" . I quickly got comfortable and stretched out my body, completely forgetting that Raphael was their. _Crap!_

"I'm really sorry, it's a habit I have when watching TV on the couch" I quickly pulled away but he pulled my legs back onto his lap with a smile on his face .

"It's alright, I don't mind ,really"

I really didn't focus on the show because the guy with his hand on my leg was a complete and utter distraction.

* * *

I pulled my legs off his and got up to go to the kitchen. I needed chocolate. I looked through the empty cupboards to find some chocolate hidden on the very top shelf. I let out a sigh and began to climb onto the kitchen counter, I had done it plenty times before, it was the only way to get things I needed on high shelves. As I got the chocolate Raphael walked into the room.

"Hey that's dangerous" he said quickly

"It's alright I do this sorta thing all the time" I replied nonchalantly, which was far from how I was on the inside

He scratched the back of his neck and I just wanted to stare at him, he was so gorgeous it should have been a crime. Instead I looked at the chocolate, that was close enough right? Chocolate that was already in my hand that I could eat and wouldn't leave me with a bitter taste afterwards. Raphael was not only out of my league he was also a jerk at times, which meant it would only ever hurt me if I liked the guy.

"Here let me get you down" he said as he wrapped his hands around my waste.

"It's alright I can get down by myself" did he not understand what his touch did to me?

"Nope I insist" he pulled me off of the counter and placed me on the floor.

I looked away, scared that my cheeks were probably blushing quite a bit now. "Thank you" I muttered and rushed into the living room.

I sat back in my same spot on the couch, this time I didn't spread myself out. Raphael came out of the kitchen to sit next to me on the couch with a cup of warm milk in his hands.

"I thought you didn't want warm milk?"

"I didn't but then I thought I will never get to sleep if I don't have any" he replied

I let out a frustrated sigh "ya'kno I could of made it for you, my mum will kill me if she finds out I let you do something like that yourself"

"Why?" He said with a raised eyebrow

I sat further into the couch "Because you're a guest" attempting to impersonate my mum.

"Okay you made this hot milk, but that is only if you give me some chocolate" he said with a devious smile sprawled across his face

"Are you blackmailing me to get chocolate?!" My eyebrows were furrowed, nobody asked for my chocolate or anything that was sweet and belonged to me. I had a sweet tooth, huge one at that.

"Maybe" he popped the 'b' which did nothing but irritate me.

I let out a frustrated sigh and broke off a tiny bit of chocolate, yes he was good looking but no way did he deserve a big piece of chocolate.

"Your stingy"

"Uhuh and what? Chocolate is the god of foods! Your lucky your getting any!" I said. Nothing came between me and chocolate.

"Okay, I'll note that if I make you angry again, which will probably be very soon, to get you chocolate"

I held up my index finger, signalling I wanted to speak "I'm not that easy, I'll accept the chocolate sure but you would not be forgiven, I would need both chocolates and sweets. Like a load of them!" That may have been a lie but I was gonna squeeze out all the possible sweets and chocolate I could get.

He threw back his head and laughed, I mentally wished that I could replay that moment over and over again. As soon as I did, I wanted to slap myself for thinking such pathetic things.

After he finished laughing he popped the chocolate in his mouth and downed the warm milk. "I should try and go back to sleep now, and so should you" he said as he got out of the couch. I felt slightly pained that he was leaving me, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah your right, but I think imma stay down here" I said

"You sure you want get scared?" He said sarcastically. That made me want to punch him again.

"Naa I'm fine, don't trip on the way up the stairs" I gave him a bitter smile and he turned to walk out of the room.

"Yeaa I'll be careful. Night Samara" Why did my name sound so amazing coming from his mouth?

"Night Raphael"

When he was out of sigh I let out a sigh and started to massage my temples. What was wrong with me? I went from not knowing the guy, to hating him, to thinking about him constantly, to wanting him to stay with me, to wanting to punch him again, then loving the way he said my name. What the heck was up with my emotions?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to somebody shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up. I buried myself further into the sheet that was actually meant to be used to cover a bed not to as a blanket, but who cared? I was cold.

"Go away Isaac, I'm tired" I moaned. I knew it was Isaac from the sound of his voice

"Why are you downstairs?" He asked

"Stupid neighbours" I replied

"Was it bad?"

"Yup, I really don't want to remember the sounds, so please let me sleep it off" That sounded as stupid as I thought it would, but I didn't care

He didn't move, just stretched up and looked down at me with a disapproving look.

"Isaac go away before I kill you!" I said my voice was husky. No one interrupted my sleep, I wasn't a morning person either, so that didn't come to a good combination.

"I'm making breakfast, I thought you would want to be the first one to eat but" Isaac was the definition of evil in that moment "Oh well"

I poked my head out of the bed sheet and said "What is for breakfast?"

"Blueberry and Chocolate waffles, Croissants, Sausages and Eggs "

"I need coffee! Since you woke me up you are going to take responsibility" I said

"I'll bring you a cup through in a bit" He said with a smile "You gonna help me with breakfast?"

I let out a cackle "Like that is going to happen! I spent yesterday cooking with Kael. Go wake up Blake or Hayden, tell one of them to help you"

"Fine! Fine! Can you wake Blake up while I make your coffee? You like Lattes right?" I gave out a sigh and got out of the couch.

"Yeah Latte. Don't skimp on the sugar though" I said

"Like I would ever. Your cranky without a sugar rush" Isaac moaned

"I'm not a morning person" I replied with a shrug. "It's abnormal to have so much energy so early in the morning"

"Alright, alright. Hurry up and get Blake"

"Remember I'm doing you a favour, darling." I said with a smile

* * *

I ran up the stairs towards Blake's room. In the room was Blake, Theo, Zadkeil and Mihael. I gave a silent sigh of relief that Raphael wasn't in the room because that would have just messed with me. I skipped over to Blake. "Blaakeey, wakey, wakey" I said in a sickly sweet voice, messing with them like that, was enjoyable.

"Samara go away!" He said into the pillow. I gave a devious smile, if he wasn't going to wake up when I was being nice then that meant I would wake him up the best way I knew how.

I went into Blake's bathroom and soaked a rag in freezing cold water then skipped out again. "Blakee, wakey, wakey." I was going to give him a last chance. Boy was I feeling nice that morning.

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. I grinned. And pulled the pillow off his head and splashed him with the cold rag. He let a high pitch screech, that woke up the three others in the room. I let out a chuckle "Your helping Isaac with breakfast today" a grin spread across my face

"Why couldn't you woke me up the normal way?" He said

"Well I tried" I shrugged my shoulders "You just wouldn't wake up, so I went for the wet rag. Lucky I didn't get a bucket"

I know I said I wasn't a morning person, but the fact I had coffee waiting for me downstairs and the look on Blake's face, were things that were capable of postponing my morning mood.

I heard the two Benedict boys start into a fit of laughter.

"Samara, you have a really different personality than you let on" Mihael said chocking back his laugh.

"That's because she wasn't expecting you to wake up so, 'Shy Samara' was not present. But now you've spoken Samara will go into her hermit ways" That was enough to snap me straight into my morning mood, so I picked up the rag and shoved it down Blake's back. "Sorry, wrong time of the day to irritate you! I'm going downstairs now I promise" I walked out of the room with irritation. I needed coffee.

* * *

I ran straight to the kitchen to see my coffee sitting on the counter. I grabbed it, muttered a thanks and went to the living room. I opened up the curtains to the light drizzle of rain, the storm had eased up during the night, it seemed as if it would fade at any time now.

I walked back over to the couch and got comfortable, trying to fight back the tiredness that was beginning to overcome me again. I stared at the blank TV, I could see my reflection in the screen. I looked exactly like I felt, like an irritated zombie. If I did not have my cup of coffee already I probably would have crawled back to sleep until the food was ready.

Blake ran down the stairs and gave me daggers as he passed, apparently the guy didn't like getting soaked. After Blake came the other three, Theo, Mihael and Zadkeil, followed. They all came into the living room on sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

I began to sip at my coffee as if they weren't even there.

"What's for breakfast?" Zadkeil said .

I just looked at him and continued to drink my coffee.

"Did I do something wrong?" He was worried

"Nope" Theo intervened "she is just not a morning person. Once she's finished her coffee she will be normal"

"Oh" he seemed to understand the explanation fairly well

"Maybe in a good mood, depending on how many sugars are in it" Theo added.

I just pointed to the kitchen, that was enough of a indication that Isaac had made my coffee for me. Theo ran into the kitchen to ask Isaac and he came out with a smile.

"6 teaspoons, yup she's gonna be in a really good mood" I just smiled into the coffee, I knew i liked the cup more than usual.

"Whoa isn't six a lot?" Mihael joined into the conversation

"Naa Samara usually adds a lot more when she's in a bad mood, plus the girl has a massive sweet tooth" Hayden said whilst leaning up against the door

"What are you doing up?" Theo said. Hayden didn't crawl out of his bed until food was finished.

"I heard Blake's high pitched screech" he said with a smile, he turned to look at me "Was that you?"

I replied with a smile, Hayden and Kael were the two who truly appreciated the masterpieces that were pranks.

"Never thought the macho man could scream like that, wish I had seen it"

I looked into my empty cup and put it down on the coffee table then looked at Hayden. "I tried to wake him up in a normal way but he ignored me so I threw a wet rag on him" A devious smile flashed across my face "His face was priceless"

Hayden threw his head back in laughter. "What is the normal way Samara?"

I shrugged "The way mum wakes up Theo" I scratched the back of my head "I may or may not have called him 'Blakey' and told him to 'wakey, wakey'"

"Mum does not wake me up like that!" Theo shouted, obviously offended

"Yeah,right!" Hayden and I said in unison

"Wow!" Zadkeil said

"What?" Hayden said

"No I was just thinking that Samara has an amazing personality transformation" Before the coffee I would have said an insult in return, but I was on a sugar high so I just threw my head back and laughed.

"Lil sis here is usually laid back" Hayden said calmly "She had just met you yesterday and she doesn't do 'strangers' so well" I could tell there was an insult in there. "And she is the crankiest morning person you will ever meet only way to get her to not be cranky is to give her coffee filled of sugar. Oh and tip don't insult her unless your in her good books otherwise you will be dealing with a really irritated Samara!" It was a joke but there was a serious warning under his words. It was not pretty when I was mad.

"Yeah and at the moment your brother will need to work to get out of her bad books" Theo added

"Which brother?" Mihael asked

"Raphael" Theo said in return

Both Zadkeil and Mihael let out a laugh "What did the idiot do?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders and Hayden answered, trying not to laugh "First he called Samara 'little girl' which is stupid unless you want something to be broken" Theo was now trying not to laugh "And then he called Samara a 'little girl' now the last guy who said that to Samara ended up with a bloody nose and a broken arm"

"He did a lot more than call me 'little girl' Isaac!" I defended myself, the guy I gave a bloody nose to was some old, nasty, pervert. He deserved a lot more than what I gave him"

"What else did he do?" Zadkeil asked

"The guy tried to touch me up and before I had see him do the exact same to a much younger girl. So I got angry and did some move I saw whilst watching WWE" I said as if it was the same old story

"The guy was the height of my Dad but was a lot fatter!" Isaac said with a chuckle

"I should of broken his jaw, since he liked eating food so much" I muttered

"Your violent aren't you?" Mihael said

"Not violent, just someone you don't want angry" I replied with a grin

"Oh yeah, we might have training today" Theo said

"What?!" I said

"He can't. We just moved here and there was just a bloody storm!" Hayden added

"I heard him thinking that it would be good to have training if the storm lets up" Theo said

"Dammit! I don't wanna train, Dad always picks on me!" I pouted, sounding like a six year old but I could care less

"Yeah thats because your the one with least control over your powers!" Hayden said in a mature tone, contradicting my childish one

"Yeah but I'm amazing at telekinesis and I'm the best at my actual fighting skills"

"In a fight with a bad Savant who will use their main power do you think you can win?"

I threw up my arms "Ughh whatever!" I got up and strolled into the dining room, I knew that the breakfast was done. A grin spread across my face as I sat down, in what I was now claiming as 'my seat', and reached over to grab the food that was already placed in the centre of the table.

"Call everyone first!" Blake said, still angry about the whole wet rag thing

I took a deep breath.

"Samara don't you dare-"

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice resonating throughout the whole house

* * *

"Samara do you want people to have a heart attack?" Hayden said, whilst massaging his temples

"I was told to call everyone and that was what I did"

"Which of you two was stupid enough to use those choice of words?" Hayden said looking at Isaac and Blake with a raised eyebrow

"Blake" Isaac said immediately

"So when mum and dad complain your taking the blame" Hayden told Blake who was still rubbing his head

"Ah whatever"

Everyone bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Oh wait! Today is MUMMY AND BLAKE DAY!" I said in a high pitch voice with a grin

"Oh my I almost forgot!" My mum said "We can go shopping, get massages and go to nice movie" A big smile began to spread across her face.

My brother gave me 'I'm going to kill you look' but I just blew him a kiss. My mother looked at me with concern

"How much sugar have you had Samara?" My dad said

"Isaac gave her 6 teaspoons" Theo snitched

"Isaac made your coffee?" My mother asked

"He woke me up so he took responsibility" I said calmly

Kael laughed "you woke her up? Were you ready to die?"

Isaac shrugged "I was making breakfast, she wasn't gonna kill me"

"You guys all act like this sweet girl is shark or a lion" Kareena said, I couldn't tell if she was amused or confused.

"Mrs. Benedict-" Kareena cut Isaac off

"Call me Kareena" her smile was soft yet adamant

"Sorry, Kareena. Samara is an amazing sister but she is also not a morning person, nor is she someone you want to irritate because well" Isaac couldn't seem to find the right words to describe me

"She enjoys messing with her brothers and when Samara is angry it is not the prettiest sight" My mum filled in the words my brother couldn't find.

"She tends to give double the amount she receives" Kael added

"Yet you guys continue to mess with me" I said with a raised eyebrow

They all just shrugged their shoulders and I laughed my head off, everyone was now at the table waiting for breakfast.

"How peoples personalities change" Cassiel said with a grin

"She is usually the centre of attention at dinner when its just us but she is really shy so last night her personality didn't come out" My father said. "Anyway Samara what was with the shouting? How many times have we told you not to do that?"

"Blame Blake!" I replied and leaned back in my chair

"Yeah the idiot told her to call everybody" Hayden said

"She knew what I meant!" Blake said defensively

"Come on you know me better already to know the way that I would take it" I laughed

"Whatever! Lets eat!" Blake shouted

We all laughed and began to dig into the food, this time I was one of the first to grab the food, I wanted both the chocolate and blueberry waffles.

'

* * *

Once I got all the food I wanted I realised that Raphael was sitting opposite me at the table again, this time he was looking at me. His eyes seeped onto my skin, it sent sparks of electricity circulating through me, warming my skin and speeding the beat of my heart. I didn't want to meet his eyes, I couldn't, the effect they had would be way too embarrassing.

"Well I have certainly enjoyed my stay here" Naheul said

"Yes, the Demetrio's are excellent hosts" Angeline added with a smile

"Oh my Thank you" my brothers and I slyly rolled our eyes at our mother taking the praise for our work.

"There is this wonderful exhibition party that is going to be thrown soon. How about we all go" Kareena said with a sweet smile

"Ohh that sounds wonderful! Right kids?" My mum said, her voice making a squeal only dogs could hear, and me of course.

We all smiled and nodded, but I was pretty sure that none of us could be bothered for the hassle.

"Samara we will need to get you a dress!" My mum added, which made me choke. No way was I getting a dress

"Excuse me?" I said with the little breath that I had mustered

"Mum you know Samara and dresses don't go together" Blake said with a laugh

"Yeaa can't you put Blake in a dress?" I said

"Nonsense Samara! You never wear dresses and you will be wearing one to this exhibition!" her tone of voice was matter-of-fact

"But-"

"No buts! Blake and I are going shopping today you will join us!"

I looked at my mother, I got my stubbornness from her and I knew that I wasn't going to break her once she had set her mind to something, even if I tried the result would be an angry mama. And nobody wanted that.

"Fine!" I said throwing up my hands "The dress better be comfortable though!" If I was going to wear I dress I would not be in physical pain as well!

"Good! Now what courses are you picking for college?"

I had forgotten all about college. "Uhh..."

"Samara please tell me you have thought about it! I bet you Liana and Jael have thought about this months in advance!"

There it was. The comparison to other people my age.

"Yeah I have" Liana said. Did she not sense that I needed her to support me?

"So have I" Jael added. I had given up on him the moment Liana said yes.

"Ohh what have you two chosen?" My mother said excitedly

"I'm taking A levels in Art & Design, Media and Statistics" Liana hated reading so I wasn't surprised that she had picked something involving maths. She had always excelled when it came it numbers. "I'm going to do one year of Economics" she added at the end.

"And I'm taking A levels in English Literature, Photography and Art & Design. As well as doing 1 year of Government & Politics " Why was I not surprised they had chosen at least one A-level that was the same.

"See Samara?" I had a rough idea of what I wanted, so I guess I would pick on the spot.

"I know what I want to do, Ma" I said nonchalantly "No need to worry"

"Ohh go on" She was obviously calling my bluff

"A-levels in Psychology, Law and Computer science. AS level in Information and Communication Technology" I said calmly

"You just want to improve your hacking skills" Kael said with a smirk that I returned

"I'm learning law for a reason big brother"

"Samara!" My dad said angrily "What have we told you about hacking?"

"I was just joking pops! I haven't hacked since my previous masterpiece"

"That so wasn't funny Samara. I can never go into the building again" Isaac said, a slight redness seeping on his tanned skin

"What did she do?" Raphael asked. He moved his eyes away from me the first time the whole of breakfast.

"Hacked into the company and made everyone see a video of Isaac singing and dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it'" Kael said, at the end he exploded into a fit of laughter as did everyone else at the table.

"It wasn't funny! That was the most embarrassing day of my life! What if someone uploaded it on the internet or something?" Isaac said

"Don't worry I had complete control of every single electrical thing in that place. They couldn't have recorded it if they wanted to" I said with a shrug

"That is some talent" Naheul said

"Why thank you. But I don't do it anymore, unless it was a life or death situation" I said looking at my parents

"Good girl" I grinned at my fathers response

After breakfast all of the guests left to their own homes. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and turned to my parents and said "I'm going to have a nice bath, call me when its time to go" At that I ran up the stairs, a smile spread across my face. Even though I really didn't want to go shopping it was better than training. Anything was better than training. I ran into my bathroom where I indulged in a well earned bubble bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. Don't forget to leave some for this chapter as well. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. If there are please let me know and I will fix it immediately :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The bubble bath was amazingly relaxing. I had put a range of bath salts in the water before I went in, the salts had made the bath so much more comforting.

It was about 2:30 before I dragged myself out of the bath. Once I got out I pulled my hair into the same old side bun that I had always kept it. My hair reached my waist and was extremely curly, it was an annoying thing to cater for so I always kept it in a simple messy bun. After I was sure that my hair was done and secure I pulled on a comfortable knitted jumper and a pair of jeggings that were so comfortable it was a crime.

Once I was ready I collapsed on the bed, similar to the way I had before, but this time Liana didn't walk in to disturb my comfort, my mum did.

"Come on Samara" my mum said "we are going now" I groaned in response.

I pulled on a pair of combat boots and ran down the stairs after her. "By the way I'm getting my dress, looking for a job then I'm getting a taxi home"

"That's fine, it means Blake and I can have mummy and Blake day" she said with a grin "Oh and you are 17 soon Samara please look into getting your drivers licence" she added "You cannot rely on me, your dad and your brothers to give you a lift all the time"

"Yeah but I want to get my licence for a motorbike first"

Her eyes shot open, my mum hated motorbikes "Do you know how dangerous motorbikes are Samara?"

"But ma, cars are also dangerous and motorbikes are so much faster. It's just about how much you trust me on the road" I said with a smile, my brothers had the exact same conversation with her before but none of them cracked her. Then again , none of them were me.

"A car is a safer way Samara, please at least consider it" She exclaimed "I have seen so many motorbike accidents and plus a car can has so many benefits that motorbikes don't have"

"Who said I cant drive both ma?" My smile widened as she seemed to consider this

"As long as you get your licence for both, then I guess it's alright then." She nodded to herself in approval

I gave her a hug and screamed "thank you mummy! I love you so much!" After that I ran towards the car with a grin on my face. I pulled myself into the back seat and waited for my mum and Blake to join me.

"What are you so happy about?" Blake asked as he slipped into the drivers seat.

"Guess who is allowed to learn to drive a motorbike when she turns 17" I said with a smug grin

"What did you do to persuade mum?" His eyes were wide in shock

"Just my usual persuasiveness" I said with a shrug, as if it was a simple accomplishment.

"I swear sometimes I think your power is compulsion and not sound" he said shaking his head

" I think you know that I would be using it all the time and would be getting a lot more if that was true"

He threw his head back and laughed. Blake was usually the more serious one in the house but that didn't mean he didn't know how to have a laugh. Everyone in my family was capable of that.

My mum slipped into the passenger seat next to my brother and grinned "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" he started the engine and drove off in the direction of the mall.

* * *

The mall was huge, my definition of a place wanting people to get lost. I was that kid in the mall who always had the mall security calling her or her parents, I had a habit of wondering off and forgetting how to get back to where I was before.

We walked into roughly ten different shops until my mum decided that the dress I was wearing was 'the one'. I was wearing a cream lace bodycon, that was surprisingly way more comfortable than it looked. It had simple straps that cut my shoulders in just the right position and a soft v-neck, but not so deep that my cleavage was hanging out. It was a midi dress that stopped an inch above the knee and then continued again with see-through lace until an inch below the knee. When I walked out of the dressing room in the dress my mum let out a squeal.

"Darling you look wonderful!" Her smile spread from ear to ear "Now for shoes!"

"Shoes?" I said, my voice cracking in shock "I never signed up to shop for shoes"

"You need heels Samara! What were you thinking you were going to wear with the dress" She said with a raised eyebrow

"Trainers..." I avoided meeting her eyes.

"Ha your crazy! No way would you be going to the exhibition in trainers!"

"But they are so much more comfortable. I will break my neck if I wear heels" I pleaded

"But they make you taller" She smirked. She knew me. Being tall was such an appealing idea that I was actually considering wearing heels.

"Fine" I threw up my arms and walked back into the dressing room "If only I got the tall genes like the boys I would not need to wear something so uncomfortable" I muttered under my breath.

I took off the dress and put on the clothes that I had been wearing before. Once out of the dressing room we went straight to the checkout, the line wasn't as long as I was expecting it to be. For a shop like Topshop I thought that the line would be much longer than five people. Even though the line was short it took forever for us to get to the till, only one person on the checkouts. I gave a sigh of relief as we finally got to the till. The girl their was beautiful, tall and had long flowing brown hair. I darted my eyes away from her and looked at the exit. Blake was leaning up against the exit and looked impatient, shopping was something neither of us found enjoyable.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The girl said, I immediately wanted to gag. Blake my boyfriend? The thought made my stomach jump into my throat.

"No!" I said immediately "He is my brother"

"Oh!" She said clearly embarrassed "sorry I know if someone said that to me about my brother I would want to be sick"

So she understood. I gave a soft smile telling her that it was fine. I had only spoken out of instinct, no way would I be able to speak properly again.

We walked out of Topshop and my mum seem to have a spring in her step "lets go to TK Maxx" she singed

"But I thought you got her a dress already" Blake said, clearly bored of the shopping.

"She wants to get me heels" I rolled my eyes at the thought

* * *

After we got the heels I decided to split from my mum and Blake. I needed a job, I wanted a job that I didn't need to speak to people. The only place I could think of was the library so I attempted to follow the malls map to find the library. It took me thirty minutes even though it should of only took me five. I walked into the library and smiled at the pale white haired woman. She seemed scary, but I needed a job. I swallowed and walked over to woman.

"Hello" I whispered sweetly

She looked up slightly surprised, obviously she didn't notice me or wasn't expecting me to speak to her.

"How can I help you?" She replied sourly

I looked down at my hands, I hated being so shy. "I…um… want to….apply for …a ….um…job" my words came out in a stutter

She was obviously she shocked " I have never got a person your age applying for a job. How old are you my dear" she seemed to become nicer to me once I said I wanted a job.

"16 turning 17" I answered

"You look so young!" She exclaimed "why do you want to work in the library"

"I …love ….books" it was true. I was the kind of person who got lost in all the different possibilities that books offered "I am… also a…really…shy person…and I thought…the... library… was… the… perfect…. place" my stutter got worse as I spoke. I so wasn't use to the situation.

She smiled at my stuttering, I think she was trying to stop herself from laughing at me. "When can you start?"

"Really?!"I was genuinely shocked at her question. I didn't think that I would get the job that easily.

"Yeah we are seriously understaffed" she laughed "and by the way don't tell anyone that I'm nice, I'm meant to be the mean librarian but you caught me off guard"

I smile down at my feet "I can start as soon as possible but I've got college some days so…."

"When do you have college?" She questioned

"I am… not entirely …sure,…I just … moved …here you see"

"Well come back when you find out, then we can work out your shifts. Is that alright deary?" I could hear her Scottish accent come through slightly.

"Yeah that's alright" I smiled, I began to walk out the library then turned around "thank you"

"You're welcome deary" her smile was slight but I could see that she meant it.I walked out of the library and called a taxi.

* * *

As I was waiting for the taxi I felt someones eyes on me. I quickly turned around to see a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

 _No he isn't looking at me. Stop exaggerating Samara!_ I kept on telling myself that, I began to believe it until he started to walk to me. _No maybe he's going to someone else._ I don't know why I was scared of him. There was something about him that unsettled me. The atmosphere he gave off was an icy chill.

"Hi" his voice was deep, husky and slightly sexy

I looked up at him I muttered a hello in reply.

"I know you!" He said confidently

"I don't… think …you do." It was almost a whisper but I was sure he heard it.

"I recognise you though" why did the guy try so much

"But I just moved here." I said factually

A creepy smile spread across his face. "No I know you through these" his voice was icy and devilish.

He held up a pictures of me in various different houses. My heart dropped and my stomach twisted.

"Wh-" the word got stuck in my throat. Why did he have those? How did he have them?

"That's right I remember now" he said and tapped his chin. "Your name is Samara" His devilish smile spread across his face. The way he said my name sent a chill through me, it was like a icy blade that stabbed at me from the inside and broke me apart. He looked at my terrified expression and began to cackle. His laugh was literally a cackle, he sounded like one of those witches that you saw in movies.

I started to move slowly away from him and spun around to see my taxi, I sprinted towards it. I needed to get home. I pulled open the taxi door and sat in the back seat.

"Hey you alright?" He seemed genuinely worried

"Can...you...take me...home...please?" I asked, tears stinging at my eyes.

"What's the address?" He asked

I somehow managed to sputter out my address and he sped away. The taxi driver didn't ask any questions, not even when I let the odd whimper escape my mouth. I guess he could tell that he wouldn't get a reply even if he tried.

 _Who was that? Why did he have those pictures of me? How did he get them in the first place? What did he want with me?_ Questions flooded through my head. I was in full on panic mode


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note-** **I love you guys so much that I am giving you two chapters in one day :)**

 **Please leave reviews I love knowing what you guys think of the story.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of the Savant stuff nor do I own the Benedict name. Most things belong to Joss Stirling. Except for the characters, they are mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I got home in a flood of tears. I was utterly terrified. I was always the tough one. So when I walked through the door and sunk down to the floor, crying a flood of tears, my dad were extremely terrified.

"Samara?" My dad said kneeling in front of me "what happened?"

"Some guy…came up…to…me" I cried hiccuping as I went along

"What is so wrong with that?" He replied, confused.

"He had….pictures of me. Like pictures in all of our different houses" I said. Even confirming what I saw made me crack a little bit.

"What?!" He shouted

All my brothers came running through at that point. They had probably heard my dad shout, his voice was loud enough to make the house vibrate.

"Samara, have you ever seen him before" my dad asked. I shook my head, I couldn't speak anymore.

"What happened dad?" Hayden asked, his face was full of worry.

"Someone came up to Samara with pictures of her, in all the houses we've lived in" My dad sounded distant, like he didn't even believe the words as they fell out of his mouth.

My brothers faces turned angry but I could see that they were worried. They had never seen me like that before, I kept on smiling in even the hardest of times. But something about that guy shook me in a way that I thought I would break at any moment.

Images of the boys face flashed through my mind. His cold eyes. His poisonous smile. And his broad hand holding pictures of me

I looked up at my dad, eyes filled with tears. "Daddy I'm scared" I sounded like a little kid, but I needed my dad in that moment, I needed to be scared because if I didn't cry out in that moment I knew that it would build up. And once that build up broke through, it would have broke me in the process.

My dad embraced me in a big hug and held me tightly, I felt all of my pieces be pushed together. He picked me up like a princess and carried me to my room, where he placed me on my bed. "Get some sleep Samara, we can talk about this when you wake up" He walked out of my room and quietly closed the door behind him. I cried myself to sleep. Tears brimming down my face. Voice falling into a whimper. Hands shaking constantly. Heart beating against my chest in fear.

* * *

When I woke up my eyes were swollen red, and I could barely speak. I looked myself in the mirror and slapped myself awake. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room where all of my family sat. The table had been put into its smaller state.

My mum jumped up at the site of me and pulled me into a bear hug. "Samara" she whispered, her voice lined in worry.

I pulled away and gave a soft smile. I was better, I had cried as much as I needed. The Samara that the family loved would be there, even if I had to force it.

"We need to talk about this" my dad exclaimed. He tried to sound calm but he couldn't pretend with me. I could hear all of the emotions that swept through him.

I nodded and sat down.

"What can you tell us about the boy that you saw?" My dad asked

I took a shaky breath and described him as best as I could, including the atmosphere that he gave off.

"Do you think he is a Savant?" Isaac asked my dad

"I think he is" I said, not caring that the question wasn't meant for me "there was just this thing that I felt when he came up to me. Like hell would I be scared of a non-savant! I felt my insides scream that he was dangerous and powerful" I looked up at them "I need to see the wanted list from the savant net."

My dad nodded in consent "But we will ask the Benedict's. We will not use your methods Samara, unless you want to be on that list yourself"

I sighed and gave a devious smile "you saw through it huh"

"You're pretty transparent when you want to be" my dad laughed. I could feel the mood lighten

"Let me call Kareena." My mum chirped.

All of the Benedict's decided to come when they had heard what happened . I looked at all of the pictures that were spread across the table there were so many. But my eyes immediately landed on the boy. I would never forget his face, it was permanently chiselled in my mind.

I took up the picture and stared at it. My fear turned into anger, like hell was I going to let that man ruin my life. I looked at the bottom of the picture where his name was, Nathaniel Blackwood. I muttered his name aloud that made everyones head to snap and look at me.

"This is him" I said confidently but not loudly, I turned the picture around so that everyone could see it. "Can I see his file?" I asked Naheul

He looked like he was about to refuse, but I guess he could see the determination in my face because he eventually nodded in consent "You would probably get your hands on it one way or another"he joked, trying to lighten the mood. I grinned at him, was I that easy to understand? "Let me call the net and get them to send it over"

I nodded and ran up stairs to get my laptop, I was going to get some information of my own as well. I sat down at the table and began my research. He had two older siblings and happily married parents, they all lived in wales, which was a long way away from where I lived. I got a hold of his number that I so badly wanted to track down but I knew that it would just cause more trouble.

I sighed and leaned back against my chair, I wanted to know about his criminal activity. I couldn't do that without his file, well I could but I would get in trouble. The more I learned about Nathaniel, the angrier I got. I was verging on getting up and punching a wall when Kael got up and ran over to me. I started to calm down.

"Stop using your gift on me" I growled

"Samara you were literally going to explode in anger! We cant let that happen!" He said calmly

"The guy had pictures of me Kael!" I retorted "I should be allowed to be angry"

"Yeah but we just got this house you cant go punching holes in it already!" He replied

"How did you know that was what I was going to do?" I shot my eyes at Theo who avoided my gaze, I knew it.

Suddenly someone knocked the front door. My dad and Naheul went to answer it, _please let it be the file._

They came back, Naheul holding a file. I had a grin and that fell into a frown when I realised how thick the file was.

"Don't worry we all are going through it with you" Kareena said, almost reading my thoughts

"I really need to work on my poker face" I muttered, this made everyone I was being serious, I couldn't let everyone know what I was feeling.

* * *

As we went through the file, I came across a case that made me choke. _How did I not know about this?_

"Whats the matter darling?" My mum said rubbing my shoulders. I held up the piece of paper and my mum gasped. "This is not your fault!" She screamed

"No its not! I'm not the kind of person who blames herself for something someone else did! But what angers me is the fact I was so oblivious! Ma how did I not know?" I shouted, voice betraying each of the feelings that I wanted nobody to know about.

The case was about a shooting that took place at my old high school. I had just left so I was worried but luckily I wasn't in the crossfire. But if it was Nathaniel that was involved I knew that it was to do with me. It seems that they just left, but not without leaving behind a few deaths and casualties. But the file said no one in particular was targeted, or they didn't find their target.

"None of us knew darling, that is what is so scary" she whispered as she pulled my head into her chest. "We are going to protect you"

I pulled away and shook my head. "I need to protect myself." I lifted my head to meet my dads eyes, a smirk on my face "I've got some serious training to do" I was answered with a smirk "I am going to do some research on the limits of sound, seeing how far I can push myself. I cant contain my powers forever, they are itching to be released"

"No Samara!" My mother shouted "the last time we did that we had to call a healer! You were in such a terrible state"

I stood up and gave my mum a reassuring smile. " I will be fine, I cant not use my powers like this, its eating away at me" I said calmly "and plus I need to learn, I'm going to be on my own quite a bit"

"No you are not" she retorted

"Yes I will I've got a job" I smiled

"Wait!" Blake said standing up "Samara you actually got a job? I thought you were kidding when you said you were going to look"

"No I was being serious" I gave a sigh " I am broke! I wanna save up for my lessons"

"What lessons?" My dad asked

"Motorbike lessons" I said sweetly

He raised his eyebrows "we will talk about that later"

I laughed and looked at the clock "Hayden its your turn to cook"

"What?!" He shouted

"I'm meant to do it alone?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm definitely not doing it"

"My boys will help" Kareena said sweetly "I think that is fair considering that you were not expecting us for dinner"

"Nonsense you have helped us so much" my mum exclaimed

"Still my boys have gotten away with not cooking for a while"

Three of the Benedict boys got up, Mihael, Jael and Zadkeil. "We will help cook, since the days missed were ours" Mihael said with a shrug and all four of them walked off into the kitchen. A part of me hoped that Raphael would have gone as well, I really didn't want him in the room. I heard Theo laugh. _Theo if I were you I would keep what you heard to yourself._

He gave me a salute _Yes Ma'am_

I threw my head back and laughed. Everyone looked from me to Theo but I just kept on laughing, Theo had watched way too many movies about soldiers.

"I'm going in the back to get some air" I walked out of the dining room and into the back garden. I sat down on the step outside and let out a sigh. I looked up to the sky and breathed in the September air. So much was happening in so little time, it was hard to keep up. I sensed someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at who it was. Raphael. My breath hitched in my throat.

 _Play it cool Samara._

"Hey" he said coolly

I closed my eyes and leaned back on my hands. "Hi" I replied

"How you coping?"

I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow

"I know! Out of character for me, but I'm still tryna make it up to you" He raised his hands, the way you would when you were caught by police

I laughed "I really have no clue! I'm confusing myself with how I'm really coping"

"What do you mean?"

"One minute I was a flood of tears, the next I'm telling myself to pretend I'm okay, then I'm getting all angry ready to break something" I answer, laughing at myself

"What about now?" He said facing me, forcing me to meet his eyes

"I don't know" I answered sincerely. I pushed my eyebrows together without realising

All of a sudden Raphael doubled over in laughter

"What is so funny?" I asked defensively

"You just looked like you were trying to solve a maths problem. It was adorable"

"Adorable?" I inquired

"Sorry, still can't get passed your baby face" It looked like he was preparing to be punched

"Don't worry nobody can" I looked at him with a smirk on my face "I'm going to let you off, so you're not on the list. But do not tell my brothers because they are going to think that they can get away with anything"

He looked shocked "Why are you letting me off?"

"You sound like you want to be on the list" I laughed, causing a lock of hair to fall in front of my face.

"It depends, if I'm not on it does it mean you will not acknowledge me anymore?" He said leaning closer to me and pushing my hair behind my ear

"What do you mean?" My voice a pathetic squeak

"I like talking to you. There is something about you that makes me feel different" His breath mixed with mine

I couldn't let him get to me. I knew guys like Raphael they were players, the played with girls feelings and they enjoyed it. Plus I couldn't think about a boy when I had some crazy guy after me. I shook my head to bring me back to reality.

"Well I guess you are going to have to think about it" I said with a smile. "On your own"

I blew him off like it was nothing. But in reality I just wanted to close the distance between us and kiss him. I wanted to hold him and him to hold me. To be honest I wanted to be with him, but I was scared. Scared of being hurt by someone like Raphael. I had so much going on that adding Raphael to the mix would be a disaster.

I got up and walked back into the house and ran up to my room. The only thing that I could think of was music. I put my headphones on my ears and began playing my playlist as loud as possible. It drowned out the rest of the world and my thoughts. It was only me and the music and I liked it like that.

* * *

Dinner passed in a blur, I didn't join in on the conversation, nor did I look up from my plate of spaghetti. I just wanted to relax, I felt so tense around everyone. They kept on giving me looks of pity, which by the way only seemed to piss me off. I didn't need them feeling sorry for me. When people pity you it makes you feel pathetic an worthless. Like hell was I going to let myself feel like that, not even if some psychopath was after me.

After I finished dinner I ran back to me my room and closed my door. I wanted to train as soon as possible. First I wanted to train myself in actually seeing the sound waves. I turned on my speaker and played some songs, at first they were a reasonable volume. I closed my eyes and took slow deep breaths then opened my eyes again. I focused my thoughts on seeing the sound waves and slowly i began to see them, the more I concentrated the more prominent they became.

By the end of it my head was pounding. I needed to sleep, if I didn't I would be probably have to deal with a nosebleed or worse. I changed into my night close and moved onto my bed. Before my head even touched the pillow I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** **Please leave a review. I like to hear what you guys think. Whether you like the way that the story is heading and what you guys think I need to change or improve :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Within the last two weeks my life consisted of college, work and training. Every day I got home and collapsed on my bed. I knew that my family were slightly worried that I was pushing myself too hard, but I had to keep myself busy. It was what kept me going at the end and beginning of each day.

One morning I was woken up by Isaac singing beautiful stranger. He had the song on replay every single day and it was beginning to get on my nerves. Actually it got on my nerves the first time he played it, but when it was played non-stop I was having to convince myself to not to use my gift on him. I waited until he left for work before going into his room and stealing the CD. I ran down the stairs and into the back garden. I didn't want to break it because that left too much evidence. No I just wanted the CD to 'disappear'. I stood in the garden and threw it like it was a Frisbee. Surprisingly the CD went much further than I was expecting it to, but that was actually a good thing. The further the thing went, the better. You know when you play a song you like so much that it starts to irritate you? Now imagine a song that you hate being played constantly to the point that it was stuck in your head. The worst thing was that Isaac couldn't even sing, if he could I may have dealt with it a bit longer.

I dusted my hands off and walked into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of Cheerios and cup of coffee with a whole load of sugar in both of them.

I ate my breakfast alone. Everyone else were getting dressed. I did things in an opposite order to my family. While everyone in my family got dressed then had breakfast, I had breakfast the moment i woke up and then got dressed. As I was going up the stairs to get ready, Kael and Hayden were coming down to have their breakfast.

"Morning boys" I said with a sweet smile

"What have you done?" Kael asked

"What ever do you mean?" I said in a posh voice

"It means your overly sweet smile is oddly suspicious" Hayden chimed in "You haven't been in a good mood since Isaac got a hold of that Beautiful stranger CD"

"None of us have" Kael rolled his eyes

"I may or may not have made that issue disappear" A devious smile spread across my face

"Details?" Hayden asked.

I tapped my nose "The less you know the better"

And with that I ran up the stairs. Like hell was I divulging the full details of what I did. I was nowhere near that stupid.

I pulled on my usual outfit. A knitted jumper, jeggings and combat boots. My wardrobe was what most people would call simple. But i didn't care, it was comfortable, and that was all that mattered to me.

Once I was ready I leaned up against the hallway wall. Theo was taken to school by either my mum, dad or Blake. Whilst me and the twins went in the car that they shared, we had always gone to school together. Since we were close in age it always made things simpler for the whole family.

"Ready?" Hayden said, whilst twirling the car keys on his finger. Kael followed closely behind him

"Yup" I swung open the door and walked over to the car. If it was any other time of the day, I would have skipped. But it was the morning, and I did not have that much energy in the morning, even after a cup of coffee filled with sugar.

I pulled myself into the back seat the moment Hayden unlocked the door. Once both the twins were in the car we zoomed off to college.

* * *

College passed quickly. I spent lunch with Liana and Jael, which made me feel like the biggest third wheel with them being Soulfinder's and all. It was irritating listening to them flirt and having to stop myself from gagging when ever they made out.

By the end of the day I just wanted to get to work, weird I know but I enjoyed it there. The library was always quiet and provided me with much wanted comfort.

I walked out of college and into the parking lot and waited by brothers car. Across from me was Raphael and a bunch of his friends. I had been right about him being a jerk. The moment it came to college he acted like a jackass, and I wanted nothing more than to send him to hospital. But him being my best friends Soulfinder's brother, stopped me from doing so. The fact that I liked his mum and dad also stopped me from doing anything. How two amazing people like Naheul and Kareena created a douchebag like Raphael was something that science couldn't even explain.

It took me a while to realise I was staring, and he was staring back at me with a smug look on his face.

"Hey Samara, take a picture it will last longer!" He shouted from across the car park. He knew I hated being spotlighted and he did it just to spite me. It seemed like he wanted me to hate him. I shot him a poisonous look, but it had no effect whatsoever.

I rolled my eyes and focused my gaze behind him. Raphael being the conceited jerk that he was, still thought that I was staring at him and shouted "Hey I know I'm good looking but can you stop staring? it is creeping me out" all of his friends laughed. Some of the girls that he was with shot me a look that said 'he's mine'.

But I no longer cared about Raphael's jerky ways or the bunch of people that were laughing at me, I was well past caring the moment I saw 'him'. But he wasn't alone. He had someone who was slightly taller than him with black hair, blue eyes and a muscular build. Nathaniel was now staring back at me with a smirk on his face, like he was glad to be noticed. They both stood at the edge of the woods just staring, like I was their favourite show. _You probably are._ I thought to myself, this just made me start to panic slightly more. They started to talk to each other, what were they talking about? I closed my eyes and focused on what they were saying.

"Your right, i can sense that she has great potential" The voice was one that I had not recognised before, it must have been the black haired one

"I know, I have been watching her for some time, and she is a complete beauty behind the jumper and hair bun." Nathaniel replied. I could hear the ice in his voice "When are we going to take her?" The question sent a shiver through me. _Take me?_

"Soon" The other one replied "I think I want to get to know her when we take her" I could hear a smile spread across his face.

My eyes shot open. I started to look around full of panic, I needed my brothers. The moment Hayden saw my face he ran over to me and gripped my shoulders. "Samara! What is the matter?"

I looked back over to where they were standing. They hadn't moved, like they knew that they would never get caught. Hayden followed my gaze and the moment he saw them his grip tightened.

"That's him!?" his voice was barely a whisper. I wasn't sure whether it was a question or statement. He knew what Nathaniel looked like, but I know that he didn't want it to be true.

It seemed like Raphael had grasped what was going on, because he walked straight over to us "What's going on?"

Hayden looked back over to the two men but I just stared at my hands. I couldn't forget what they had said. Raphael followed his gaze then stared back at us "We need to get you home!"

That's when I realised, they wanted that. They were going to follow us. "No!" I almost shouted

"Are you crazy?" Raphael asked me. Why was he suddenly so caring when just a minute ago he was insulting me across the car park?

"No they want me to go home" I said shaking my head, I wanted to cry but I remained calm "They are waiting for the chance"

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked, he was kneeling in front of me so he had to look up to meet my gaze.

"The chance to take me" I replied, they both stood in silence

"Are you sure?" Hayden was terrified

I nodded, I wasn't going to tell them what else they said. That would make them worry more. Like hell was I going to let them ruin my life. I closed my eyes and focused my gift, sending low frequency sound waves right at them. I had learnt that low frequencies were dangerous for humans, so I wanted to see how they dealt with them. I looked up to see both of their noses bleeding, but they were both smirking. That seriously pissed me off. I amplified my powers and sent some sonic sound waves towards them that seriously knocked them off their feet.

"Samara stop!" Hayden said in a harsh whisper "You are seriously going to give yourself some health problems"

"What was she doing?" Raphael asked, he didn't know the extent of my gift so had no idea what I was doing

"She is using her gift. She's been training and studying in order to control her gift more" Hayden said calmly, I could hear the tiniest bit of pride in his voice but it was mainly irritation "Stay with her Raphael I need to get Kael" Hayden ran back into the college in search of Kael.

* * *

I looked up to see that the two guys had disappeared, seems like that they stopped taking me as a joke. As I calmed myself down Raphael just stood their staring at me "What?" I said, irritated

"Nothing" But he continued to stare at me

"Hey I know I'm good looking but can you not stare? Its kind of creeping me out" I copied what he had said to me, I didn't imitate his voice though.

"Woah rude much?" that made me snap

"So you can act like a complete jerk and the moment I say something that you said to me I'm the rude one?" He really liked to make me angry and with him my temper was shorter than it was with anybody else "You are so lucky we are in a public parking lot" I mutter more to myself than to him

"Wait did I say that?"

I gave him a 'duh' look and then looked at the entrance to see Hayden rushing out with Kael on his heels. I held up my hand as a signal for whoever had the keys to throw it to me. Kael understood it with ease and chucked the car keys at me. I caught it as if it was a simple task. I unlocked the car and began to slide into the passenger seat but Raphael grabbed my arm "Look I'm sorry"

"I hate it when people say sorry and never actually mean it! What's the point if you are just going to go back and do the exact same thing?" I was tired of him and his empty apologies "Sorry seems like something that you just say for the sake of it. How about you try meaning it for once?" At that I pulled my arm at out his grasp and slammed the door.

"Double check that they are gone Samara" Hayden said as I handed him the keys

I closed my eyes and used Echolocation, I only got the people on the campus. But in order to be sure I focused my hearing to see if I could hear anything out of the ordinary. "I cant hear anything" I replied

Hayden rolled down the window to speak to Raphael "We are going straight home and so should you, just to be safe" Raphael nodded in response

"Crap!" I shouted and shuffled through my bag for my phone

"What?" Kael inquired

"I needa call my boss, yeah she's nice but when she acts cold its kind of scary"

"Wait your scared of an old lady?" Kael said almost choking on laughter

"Like you aren't" I said with a raise of my eyebrow "I can talk to her while we drive" I looked at Hayden "can you make the car invisible just to be safe"

"Its like you read my mind" his lip tugged to one side "I'm going to have to bring the car round the back so no one sees"

I nodded . As he started the engine I pulled out my phone to call my boss.

"Hi miss Briggs" my voice was dripping with sweetness

"What do you want Samara?" I barely knew the woman and she already knew my tendencies

"I kinda cant come into work today"

"How did I know that's what you were going to say" she sighed "okay, you can make it up to me by helping me set up the exhibition tomorrow"

"Ughh okay" I moaned "what time?"

"It starts at 6 so you need to be there at four. You can bring the clothes that you will wear with you"

I was kind of happy about how things turned out, it meant that my mum could not force me to wear makeup

"Okay see you tomorrow at four then boss" I said with a grin on my face

"Bye Samara" I could tell that she was smiling as well

I hanged up and put my phone back in my bag

"So your off the hook?" Kael asked

I let out a breath "yeah but I gotta set up the exhibition tomorrow "

They both started laughing at the extra work load I had to do the next day

* * *

We pulled up to the drive way and Hayden let go of the invisibility on the car. We all rushed into the house and Kael called for our mum and dad.

I flopped onto the couch and started rubbing my temples.

"What happened?" My mum said strolling into the living room

"Nathaniel and some other guy showed up" Hayden said arms crossed

"He wasn't alone?" The question wasn't directed to just one person, it was for whoever would answer her, which wasn't going to be me

"No" Hayden stopped, questioning whether he should tell our parents the rest. I looked at him and nodded before going back to rubbing my temples "They are planning to kidnap Samara"

Their eyes bulged in shock and fear.

"We made sure they were gone and we turned the car invisible just to be safe" Hayden added

"Are you okay?" my dad his voice was shaky, probably because I was rubbing my temples

"Just got a headache" I replied

Both of my parents seemed confused by response

"She used her gift" Hayden smirked "She literally knocked them off their feet"

"I need some more training though. I can't be getting a headache as soon as I use my gift" I was disappointed that such little caused me so much pain.

"You did well" Kael interrupted "You've progressed so much in such a short time"

I sighed, leaning up against the couch and closing my eyes. I was so exhausted and I didn't even know it.

The last words I heard were my mum whispering "We should let her sleep". After that I slipped into dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I stretched up trying to pin the balloon on the corner of the door. I looked around the room, searching for something I could stand on. I grinned when I saw a wooden box, it seemed rather sturdy. I pulled it over and stood on it, I was able to reach the corner now.

Once I was done I jumped down and looked around the hall. It was massive. Pictures covered all of the walls and the centre of the room was left empty for the dancing that would take place later on in the day.

"Samara go get ready, people will be showing up any second" Miss Briggs walked up to me. She was wearing a classy dress that was an A-line shape, it made her look like she belonged at the Golden Globe or something.

"Cant I just show up in this?" I gestured to my outfit that I was wearing. My outfit consisted of sweatpants, a vest top and a hoodie.

"No, I agree with your mother when she said you should dress up. Don't think you are going to get away with it" her eyes glinted and a smirk emerged on her face.

"Fine" I sauntered over to wear my bag was and headed towards the bathroom

"Oh Samara"

I spun around to face my boss "yes?"

"Your mum told me to make sure that you don't have your hair in a bun and that you put on some makeup"

I turned back around and rolled my eyes as I walked away. Of course my mother had told her that, it was MY mother that we were talking about. I should have known that I wouldn't get away with it so easily.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't do dresses but I had to admit that the one I was wearing made me look pretty good. My long auburn hair stood out against the white of the dress, and my skin had a glow to it. The only make up I was wearing was mascara and dark red lipstick, but even with such little make up I could feel my features so much more enhanced than they would have been without make up.

I fiddled with my hair, I was not use to having it down, I was well out of my comfort zone that day. But I had to do whatever kept my mum happy.

I could hear each of the guests arriving one by one, I only pulled myself out of the bathroom when I heard my own family come.

"Samara you look beautiful" my mum gasped

"I didn't know you could apply make up without turning into a drag queen" Blake smirked

"And I didn't know you could put on deodorant" I retorted "I guess we are both a bit of a surprise then"

All of my other brothers started to snicker at my response and I just gave a toothy smile

"Can I have the keys so I can put my stuff in the car please?" I asked my dad

He dangled the keys in front of me, I went to grab them but he pulled them away "do not do anything like drive away in it"

"Would I do that?"

Everyone chorused a yes, I just laughed and grabbed the key.

By the time I got back the hall was extremely full, I let out a heavy sigh before walking in. I was welcomed by warmth, outside was freezing and I had made the stupid decision to not have any sleeves. _Great thinking Samara_

As I walked through the hall in search of my family I felt the odd sensation that I was being watched, and without warning I heard all of the voices. The immense amount of people talking was quite sickening but I knew I had to tough it out. Running off to the bathroom would not go down well with my family.

* * *

 **Raphael's POV**

As soon as she walked into the room my eyes were dragged straight to her. She was beautiful. Breath-taking. Her long red hair flowed beautifully down her back. And the dark red lipstick made her lips have a plumpness to them, and I felt myself itching to push my own lips against them. Her eyes looked as beautiful as always and I just wanted them to look at me. The sensation I got whenever I felt her eyes on me was one that made me lose all of my senses. The irritating thing was she had no idea of the effect that she had on me.

Over the past two weeks I had been I jerk, and I had no idea why. Samara just made me feel weird, every time I was near her I wanted to hold her. But the moment she shot me down I had began to resent her. It was pathetic I know. But I was stubborn and I really didn't think anything through, my brothers had told me that a lot.

I looked around the room to see that I wasn't the only one staring and jealousy started to bubble in me. But I had no idea why. She wasn't mine, so why was I jealous?

I just stared at her the whole night. No matter what I did my focus always came back to her. The way her face lit up when 50 ways to say goodbye by Train started playing made my heart skip a beat. She ran over to her brothers a grin spread across her face. God, she was stunning.

* * *

 **Samaras POV**

The moment I heard the song begin to play I ran over to my brothers, not caring about the people that were now watching me. That was the effect that music had on me. It seemed to make my shyness disperse for a few moments, I was in a different world when it came to music. 50 ways to Say Goodbye was a song that me and my brothers loved, I don't know why but it was a song that made all of us just jump up and start dancing. By the end of it we would all be in stiches from all of the laughing we would do.

I danced around with my brothers, mouthing the lyrics. We did stupid dance moves and whenever we didn't know what to do we would just bang our heads along with the beat. We were in our own world. Just me and my brothers, and that was all that mattered.

By the end of the song I was all sweaty and still letting out the odd giggle.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air" I told my brothers before going to sit outside.

The fresh air was welcome, but the lack of music allowed all of the other voices to become more prominent. I started to rub my temples. Too many people gave me a headache, so many voices overlapping each other.

Then all of a sudden the voices were gone and replaced by a light buzz. I spun around, why could I not hear the voices? They were all still talking, I knew that much. I looked up to see the tall boy standing by the boy. Raphael, was he doing something?

"Hey" his voice was barely a whisper

I turned around and ignored him. I didn't want to speak to someone who had been treating me like crap over the last two weeks.

"Look I'm really sorry I truly am!" He started to close the distance between us

"I thought I told you not to say that word unless you actually meant it!" I spat, I knew I was being bitter.

"I really do mean it. Its just that sometimes when I am around you, I just feel weird. I guess I started being a jerk because of when you walked away"

"Are you really trying to blame me for you acting like a jackass?" I shouted. How dare he blame me?

"Do you blame me? I try and make an effort and you shoot me down. What am I supposed to do?"

"You are really hilarious you know that? You didn't know what to do so you acted like a jerk? Yeah that is really going to make me like you! You walk around college as if the world owes you something, well it doesn't and your just going to have to get that through that pretty little head of yours" I finished my rant with a hard-core stare down. But he just smirked "What?"

"You just called my head pretty" Was he being serious?

"Let me change that not little head, big head. Extremely big headed" I sighed

"you didn't take back the pretty though" He was still smirking

"Oh Gosh! Out of all the things I said you only listened to when I said pretty?"

He shook his head "No I listened to the rest as well. And I know that I acted stupidly" He sat down next to me, which made my heart literally pound out of my chest. Why did he make me feel like that?

"But I would still like you to answer the question" his gaze seemed to make my skin sizzle

"Not happening" I gave him a smirk. I was not going to let him get away with what he did so easily.

"I think your beautiful"

 _Woah where did that come from?_

He pulled out a lollipop, a massive one at that. Why did I tell him that I had a massive sweet tooth?

"I will give you this if you agree to come on a date with me"

"I am not that easy" I shook my head, even though all I wanted to do was pop the sweet in my mouth

"I had a feeling this would happen" he was smiling. Why was he smiling? I was answered when he pulled out a bag full of sweets and chocolates. _Where was he hiding that?_

"I should never of told you about my sweet tooth" I muttered

"So that is a yes?" His grin spread across his face

"Fine, but this does not mean that you are forgiven!" I made that point clear as I grabbed the bag and the lollipop that were in his hands

"That's alright. So how about tomorrow? It's Sunday so you shouldn't have college" I could see that the grin was not going to come off of his face very easily.

"Fine, I don't have work either. But if you dare come in the morning I will not think twice about slamming the door in your face" I warned

"Alright. I'll pick you up at four" I rolled my eyes in response.

I wanted to hate the idea of going on a date with Raphael, but truthfully a little part of me was doing a happy dance. I hated that part. Why should I be happy about it? He was a jerk. What if it was all a trick? _Shut up Samara and look on the bright side of things_ I told myself.

I stuffed my face with the sweets, leaving my favourites for later. We sat in comfortable silence until Mirrors by Justin Timberlake started playing. Raphael stood up and held out a hand, I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Would you dance with me?" I was on the verge of turning him down until he added "Please" I could sense desperation in his voice. I nodded and he pulled me up onto my feet. The moment I touched his hand I felt a spark of electricity surge through me, but it wasn't painful, far from it. The spark made me melt, made me want to release the grin that I was holding back. The spark was overwhelmingly comforting. He lead me back into the room and stopped once he found a place that we could. I could feel people looking at us, I would too. He was the popular boy that everyone wanted or wanted to be. I was the shy girl that made sure that no one even acknowledged her existence.

Once we came to a stop we danced for what seemed like forever. It was weird dancing with Raphael, it felt like it was the only place that I was meant to be, even though he towered over me, I had never felt a better fit. Once the song finished I longed for it to continue, I never wanted the moment to end. The moment I had the thought I wanted to slap myself. _Why did he make me feel like this?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I need to apologise for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes that I have made. These chapters are rushed and I often do not check through them** **thoroughly** **enough. I promise that after my exams the grammar will improve and so will the spelling mistakes.**

 **The reason for their names being the way they are will be revealed in the next chapter :)**

 **Dont forget to leave a review :)**

 **Chapter 11**

I sat on the couch and flicked through the channels, watching anything from Tom and Jerry to Americas Next top model, I know the show doesn't match my personality at all but I kind of find all the drama interesting.

I had woken up at 12, no date in the world would get me waking up at the crack of dawn to get ready, sleep was far too important to me.

When I had told my family about the date my brothers teased me and my mum let a gleeful squeal. I knew that all of them were a bit shocked, I had never been on a date before, heck I had never even talked to a guy who wasn't family.

It was just coming up to four when I heard the doorbell go. I peeled myself off the couch and sauntered over to the door, though it was quite a challenge for me not to sprint to the door with a grin on my face, I was supposed to be irritated with it not all happy and excited.

The moment I opened the door I was faced with Raphael. He looked gorgeous, his grey eyes looked sexier than usual and the curls in his hair were well defined giving him a much fresher look.

I looked up to his eyes and I saw a smile flash across his face. "You ready?"

"Yeaa lemme get my shoes" I sprinted back to get the flats that I was planning on wearing, my mum refused to let me wear trainers, saying they were 'not suitable for a date', but I would not be wearing heels, no matter what she said.

"Don't you need a bag or something?" He asked

"Why would I need a bag? I can fit my phone in my pocket and since this is a 'date', you will be paying." I smirked "be prepared for a hole in your wallet"

I was and answered by an extremely sexy laugh. "Well its good you don't have a bag, it makes riding this so much easier" he stepped out of the way to reveal a motorbike. I couldn't help the grin spread across my face, I loved motorbikes. "I see I made the right the decision to bring my bike instead of my car"

"Yes you did." I said, not even looking at him, just staring at the bike in front of me.

I heard my dad come up beside me and place his hand on my shoulder, glaring at Raphael "Listen hear. I am allowing you on this date because I know your parents and I know that they have brought you up properly. But if you hurt my daughter, I promise that I will come after you and I will make you sorry." He gave a smile at the end of his words, but any person would be able to see the death threat behind the smile. Oh, how I learned from the best. "Go on Samara, enjoy your day" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked outside.

I turned around to give him a toothy smile "Bye daddy, I love you" I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the motorbike with Raphael.

I slid onto the back of the bike behind Raphael, it was weird being so close to him. The moment I sat behind him I heard a light buzz, it wasn't loud enough to block out the sounds but it did soothe them a bit, like turning the volume down on a stereo. The buzz wasn't irritating, it was oddly comforting and I had no idea why.

"Unless you want to fall off the bike I suggest you hold on to me" he sounded nervous, I wanted to laugh, but I was feeling just as nervous.

* * *

The date was unimaginable. He took me paintballing. In my opinion, that is one of the most epic first dates. I could care less about bowling and the movies, they were so clichéd and overdone, even though I had never been on a date before, all the movies had them as 'first dates' which meant that everyone else did it as well.

Whilst paintballing I felt a bond being built, still slightly weak, but getting stronger as the hours ticked by. Every time I met his eyes I felt my heart beat speed up and whenever he touched my hand my insides would do a tap dance. By the end of the game, it dawned on me. I liked him. I liked Raphael. The same guy who acted like a jerk, the same guy who didn't give me any respect. But at the same time he was the same guy who was making an effort, trying to treat me better. I couldn't help but smile slightly, he wasn't so bad after all.

Once we left the paintballing arena Raphael led me down the street, holding onto my hand. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from letting a grin rip my face in two.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally, breaking the silence

He seemed taken aback by me speaking, he was always the one to initiate a conversation "It's a secret" a smirk slipped onto his face, why was he so gorgeous when I wanted to be annoyed at him?

I rolled my eyes and we continued walking down the street in comfortable silence that was until we saw a group of his friends walking towards us. He immediately let go of my hand. That stung, a lot. But I just stood there and looked at the group, they had noticed us and were now laughing like hyenas, probably at me.

"Heey Raphie." A beautiful blonde said as she twisted her hair around her finger

"Hey Sydney" 'Raphie' replied before turning to the guys who immediately wrapped arms around his shoulder, smacking him enthusiastically.

The blonde turned to me with daggers, as did all the other girls. I watched drama, I was never a part of it that would be crossing a big bold line.

"So, what you doing with Raphael?" a petite girl with dirty blonde hair said, voice lined with poison

I shrugged my shoulders in reply, I was not going to talk. It would end up with my foot in my mouth.

"You're not on a date are you?" Sydney said, way louder than she should of. Her words dripped with sarcasm, anyone could hear it.

At her words, Raphael spun around "No we are not, I'm just taking her somewhere. Our parents are friends."

All the girls perked up and smiles spread across their faces. But tears just stung my eyes, I then remembered why I disliked him so much. His words hurt so much more than they were supposed to, but I just didn't like the feeling of being played the way Raphael was playing with me. Was I some sort of game to him?

I stood there and stared at the girls, they were all flirting to the best of their abilities, but even if he flirted back they were not going to get anywhere, he had a Soulfinder somewhere out there. He had a Soulfinder... Why had I not noticed before? Why did I let myself get so caught up? Somewhere out there his Soulfinder was waiting for him, everyone else was just something to pass the time. And so was I.

I spun on my heels and walked away, making sure that when I left nobody noticed, I was really good at that. I used my phone to try and find a place to sit down and gather my thoughts until I felt like going home. I followed my phones directions straight to an ice-cream parlour, the walls were an off white and so were the tables. The chairs and the counters were all cherry red. My eyes were immediately drawn to where all of the ice creams were displayed, boy did they look delectable. I ordered myself a brownie sundae and waited in anticipation. My heart still ached, of course it did. But I wasn't going to let myself cry over it, I cried way too much over the last two weeks. I needed ME back. I needed the chill life that my family and I had. I sat there contemplating my situation, it couldn't be that bad. We were strong, we were a family, and no one was going to take me away. If they did they would be dealing with a very angry teenage girl, who could make a grown man cry. I smirked at the words that trailed through my head that was the real Samara. Sarcastic, hilarious and easy-going. I didn't know where this new Samara came from but I wasn't going to let all of these things change me.

* * *

Once my brownie came, I inhaled it like a hoover and left a five pound note that I had slipped into my pocket. I wasn't so stupid as to not bring any money at all, even if I was prepared to make Raphael pay for everything. I walked out of the parlour and started to dial my dad's number so he could pick me up.

"Samara!" Raphael's voice echoed from down the road. I started to speed walk, I had finally composed myself. No way was he smashing me down again. "Why did you leave like that? I was worried something would happen to you" He was really oblivious to how rude and jerky he could really be

"Go away!" I shouted back, swerving through the crowd

"Samara, I'm sorry. Let me take you home" his voice was right behind me, he walked way too fast.

It seemed that he wasn't hearing and paying attention to the words I was saying so I used telepathy to make sure the words stuck in his head _Go away Raphael, I don't want to talk to you._

I felt arms wrap around my waist and twist me around. I was face to face with Raphael, who seemed to be showing both shock and happiness.

 _I am not letting you go. Never._

A lot of people would describe finding your Soulfinder like fireworks going off in your head. But it was so much more special than that, it was like someone set alight a bonfire that warmed all the way throughout my body, the sensation seemed to like a bright light and warmth that would never disappear or fade.

I wanted to hug him back, I wanted to cup his cheeks and kiss him, but I was still hurt. Call me whiny all you like, but you try having the person you finally realise you like treat you like crap and you will completely understand me. He being my Soulfinder did not change the fact he made my emotion hurt like hell.

I looked up into his eyes, I could see the love that were filled in them. I sighed and his brow furrowed, before being released at the realisation of why I was upset.

"Look. I know I acted so crappy back there and I shouldn't have. I know this is not a reason but I was kind of worried if I said that we were on a date you would deny it and make me look crappy. I literally had to bribe you to come on a date with me. I know it's going to take a while for you to forgive me, and I know I'm going to have to work at it. But please Samara, I have no idea what I will do if you didn't want to be with me"

Call me soft all you like, but I really wasn't. But he was my Soulfinder and I know that in his mind he was going to hell and back worrying that I would turn him down. I really didn't want to see him like that. "What kind of person doesn't want to be with their Soulfinder?" I smirked as I looked up at him.

Immediately he pulled me into him and placed his lips against mine. I felt electricity surge through me, I felt my heart beat go crazy, and I felt like I was in heaven. I tiptoed and kissed him back, his tongue danced in front of my lips before entering my mouth. I pulled my hand round his neck and he let his hands traps down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. We reluctantly broke apart and I placed my head onto his chest, I could hear his heartbeat, it was going just as crazy as mine. I leant is chin on the crown of my head and in that moment I felt like we were the last piece to each other's puzzles.

"I knew you were special" his voice was a whisper but I heard it loud and clear.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, but I have had exams and loads of coursework lately. I know this chapter is short, but I promise I will upload a lot more during the summer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I sat in the café and stared at my cup of caramel coffee. I could feel Raphael's eyes on my skin, but I didn't want to look up. I knew that I would be caught in the grey pools that were his eyes. After the kiss, he took me to a nearby coffee shop so we could configure our thoughts. Yeah, he was my Soulfinder but he was going to have to work at winning me back. I was not going to let him get away with being a jerk so easily. I knew that I would end up being with him, but he was going to have to prove that he wasn't always a jerk.

"We should tell our families," he said suddenly

"No," I said urgently

"What? Why?" I could tell that he was hurt at my rejection

"One, I want to wait until this whole kidnapping thing is sorted before we give them the news. Two, our siblings just had to deal with watching Jael and Liana being Soulfinder's. That's a serious blow to them, even if they don't want to admit it. "I looked up into his eyes and smirked "Three, you still need to win me over"

He contemplated my reply and nodded in consent. He then looked up into my eyes and returned my smirk "I thought I had with that kiss"

"Nope" I popped the 'p'

"Well how about another when" he leaned over the table and closed the distance between us.

He was inches away from my lips when I put my finger up "No kisses until you win me over" I had a feeling I was going to enjoy teasing him.

I flopped back into his chair and sighed exaggeratedly "It seems like my Soulfinder is going to be extremely troublesome"

I let out a cackle. It seemed like Raphael had already got a good grasp of my personality.

"Question time!" He said.

"Go on then"

"When's your birthday? It must be pretty soon if you're my Soulfinder"

"It's tomorrow" I watched as his face filled with shock. I was guessing tomorrow was too short notice for him. I was trying not to grin at his facial expression, but it was so bloody hard.

"And you didn't want to share this information before hand?"

I shrugged in reply "It never really came up"

"Oh gosh..." he ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"My turn! What's with the names?" it was really bugging me how unique Raphael's and his brothers names were. Not that I could talk, my name was just as 'unique'.

"Urghh... Only you would immediately jump to that." I could hear the underlying humour in his voice "My mum named us all after angels. Saying that we would be the angels of the world or something like that"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh in his face, I didn't know why I was being so nice, but it was probably only a one-time thing. _You are not meant to be making this easy for him Samara._ I had realised that I was being too nice, even though I had said he would have to win me over. "Kay I need to go home, now." I said suddenly

"Why?" His voice had an urgency to it

"Because it would not be fun if I let you win me over so easily," I said truthfully.

He loosened up slightly and nodded his head. I got up and followed him back to where we had left the bike.

* * *

I got home and sauntered into the house. My family asked about the date and I gave them vague replies. Once I had my dinner, I said goodnight to everyone and went to my room. I fell asleep thinking about Raphael and a smile sprawled across my face. _I have my Soulfinder_

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a tapping, it sounded like it was coming from my window, but it could have been anywhere. My hearing wasn't that good when I just surfaced from dreamland. _Who could that be?_ I looked over to where I thought the sound was coming from to see Nathaniel sitting comfortably on my window sill. His smile had the same iciness that made my heart crawl into a dark cave.

As soon as I saw him I opened my mouth to scream, I hated those people in the movies who just stood there and looked at the person that they knew were going to kill or kidnap them. But before a sound could even leave my mouth Nathaniel's hand was already clasped firmly over my mouth.

"Now, now. We don't want that do we" I bit on his hand and tried to escape, but he didn't even flinch when I bit as hard as I could. His skin was sweaty and disgusting, it left a foul taste in my mouth "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

I closed my eyes and tried to use my gift, but there was nothing. My eyes shot open in shock. Why wasn't my gift working? I looked at Nathaniel, it was him. It was his gift. I tried to scream, but because his hand was clasped firmly over my mouth it came out all muffled. I didn't give up. I continued to scream and fight, it was useless. Suddenly I felt all of my energy sucked out of me. My vision became hazy and my body went limp. The last thing that I saw was the inside of my eyelids. But that didn't stop my thoughts from swirling in my head. _When would my family realise? What were they going to do with me? Why me? Oh gosh- Raphael! We had just realised that we were Soulfinder's yesterday. He had me and then he lost me. I really am a troublesome Soulfinder._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I awoke to a throbbing head and the taste of salt in my mouth. I quickly shut my eyes when I opened them, the room was too bright for my eyes. The light was turned up high and the white walls and floors made the room even more blinding. _Where did they take me?_

My hands were tied together and I sat on a chair in the centre of the room. If they think I can't escape this then they really are stupid. I began to wriggle my way out of the rope when Nathaniel and the black haired guy walked into the room.

"Hello, Princess," The black-haired one said

"Do not call me princess" I spat

"I like em feisty" a smirk spread across his face

"And I would like to punch you in the face"

My retort only seemed to make him smile even more. What is with this guy?

"My name is Jacob" I didn't really care about his name "And I think you know my partner Nathaniel"

I was not going to speak, it only seemed to please them.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we brought you here" 'Jacob' said. When I didn't speak he continued "You see me and Nathaniel and I have been partners for a very long time. We have been planning to start our own underground organisation. We will be the strongest criminal organisation in the world" My stomach dropped at what Jacob was getting at "But a two-man team isn't good enough. We want someone who can work with us. Someone who is powerful" he closed the distance between us and grabbed my chin. "Someone like you"

 _Why? Why me?_ "Are you bloody crazy?" My vow of silence was easily broken. What could I say, I had a quick tongue. But since I had already given in, I was going to continue. "First of all, I am not a criminal. Second, I am not that powerful."

"You may not be a criminal, but you will easily give in. Girls do not have that much will power" This sexist bastard "Plus I can tell that your gift is much more powerful than it seems. You just need to release it" He got closer to me, again. "Its not just your power I'm interested in. It's you as a woman. There is something about you that I like." He looked over to Nathaniel "You were right I do like her. Didn't think I was because she's not exactly my type, but you seem to know me better than I do." He walked away from me and over to where Nathaniel stood "Good Job Nate!" Nathaniel smiled at Jacobs words. "Let's start" _Start what?_

Jacob walked over to me and placed his hands onto my shoulders "You see, my gift is energy. I can see your energy, control your energy and make energy. Of course that also means I can take away your energy to use your gift" so it wasn't Nathaniel's gift that stopped me using my own. "We want to carry out an experiment" it seemed as if they were drifting between crazy stalkers and mad scientists. "You see, we were wondering how your gift would react to an ample amount of energy" I wasn't a genius when it came to science but I was pretty sure if they put too much energy in me I would explode "you could say it's a test to see if you are actually worthy like we believe you are. We have many followers who are weak though I doubt you are, we need to be certain you will be an asset"

"What crazy part of your brain thinks I will agree to any of this"

"Well let's just see how you react and then we can go from there"

* * *

Without waiting for me to reply Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed me. Instantly I felt my skin begin to prickle and the hairs stand up all over my body. It took a while for the true pain to set in. It almost felt as if my blood was boiling, literally, and my heart felt like it was about to burst from all of the blood that was rushing through it. I had to grit my teeth in order to stop myself from screaming out in agony. Once the pain subsided I felt overwhelming power slip throughout my body, it was what they had wanted. But just because I could feel the gift becoming stronger did not mean that I could use it.

"Can u feel that?" Jacob asked

"No" I lied

"I know that you are lying" a smirk appeared on his face "I knew that you were going to be powerful" I wanted to snort in response, but I held it back "Now to answer your previous question. Nathaniel has watched you for quite a long time. He says that you are greatly attached to your family and friends. So if we use them as leverage then you would have no choice but to agree to work with us"

"Do not touch them!" my voice echoed in the empty room

"I see that he is correct" his lips to tugged to one side

"What makes you think that I will actually help you if you hurt them?! That will just make me hate you even more than I already do, that will be saying something"

"If all the people you cared about were taken away from you except one, you will be extremely eager to do as we say. That is if you want to keep that one person safe" My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. He was right, I knew he was. I wanted to scream, but I knew that it would not help my situation, at all. "We will break you in a way that you will be the most amazing tool that there is in the world " the word 'tool' irritated me. I was not some object that he was going to use "Recently we have discovered some extraordinary piece of information. Something about your dear Soulfinder" My eyes immediately shot up to meet Jacob's. _How does he know about him?_ I didn't even want to think his name, the two men in front of me were capable of things that I had no clue about, I did not want to underestimate them. "I must admit that when I found out, I was a tad jealous. I'm quite possessive you see. So I will have great pleasure in torturing your dear Soulfinder if you ever step out of line"

Any other person I would scream that they were a liar. That they didn't have the balls to do such a thing. But I knew that both Jacob and Nathaniel were more than capable and willing to torture a person. They both lacked compassion, I knew that from the moment I looked into their icy cold eyes.

Jacob spun on his heels and walked towards the door, with Nathaniel right on his heels. I found it quite pathetic the way Nathaniel acted like Jacob's puppy dog. I could tell straight away who the boss was by just looking at the two of them together. But the thing was Nathaniel wasn't weak, far from it. So why he acted the way he did around Jacob I had no idea. "We are going to take care of the business concerning your family. When we get back, be prepared because you will be working with us."

* * *

The moment the door closed I let myself slip into the panic that I was meant to. My eyes looked around the room crazily and my heart felt like it was stuck in my throat. I needed to escape, I was not going to let anyone hurt my family, my friends or my Soulfinder, especially not because of me.

I closed my eyes and began to use my gift, but I couldn't, it probably had something to do with the room that they had put me in, they weren't stupid, I had to give that to them. But I could tell that Nathaniel hadn't "studied" me enough, because, if he had, they wouldn't of tied me up in such ordinary ropes. I could get of them with ease, with or without my powers. I wiggled my wrists, slipping out of the ropes the same way that I had been taught. As soon as the ropes fell to the floor I hurried to untie my feet.

Once I was completely free from the ropes I stood up a bit too quickly. The light was disorienting and it took me a while to gather my senses. Once I was sure that I wouldn't fall over I hurried to the door, attempting not to make any noise whatsoever. I could tell that there were people guarding the door, I could sense that there were roughly six guards outside the door, if they were smarter they would have put at least one in the room. At least they would have prevented me from untying myself so quickly.

I took a deep inhale of breath, preparing myself for the attack of the six guards. I swung open the door and was met by twelve not-so-nice eyes and six guns pointing right at me. I moved my body and quickly knocking out three guards and disarming the three that were left.

Two guards stood at either side of me and the last one stood in front of me. I let a small smile escape my lips as I jumped up and kicked the two guards at my sides in the faces. The moment I landed on the ground I spun my leg and lodged my foot onto the last guard's neck. "Where is the exit?" I asked calmly, when the guard refused to answer me I increased the strength that I was using on his neck. I was not in a good mood, being kidnapped did that to you. "Where is the exit?" I repeated, I let some of my anger slip out so the guard knew that I was deadly serious. He lifted his arm weakly and pointed down the hall. I let my foot drop from his neck and the guard fell to the floor. I ran down the hall and was met by yet more guards, who I quickly took care of. I didn't kill any of the guards, I may have severely injured them, but they would survive. I wasn't a murderer, that much I was sure of.

* * *

I slammed open the door and was met by icy cold wind. The cold air filled my lungs as I took deep breaths, attempting to rejuvenate some of my strength. I could tell that I had been out of the room long enough that I would have been able to use my gift without an issue. I closed my eyes and concentrated my gift onto my feet, I wanted to see if I could use the sound waves to help me run faster, maybe as fast as the speed of the sound. Once I did what I thought I had to I listened. I had no sense of direction nor any idea where I was, but if I listened I could follow the sound of their voices. It helped a lot that all of them were all in the same place, although the only voice I concentrated on was Raphael's.

 _I'm coming, you need to be prepared_

 _SAMARA!? WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _I have no idea, but listen to me. Jacob and Nathaniel are on their way to hurt you guys. I will be there as soon as I can but you guys need to be prepared._

 _I will come get you_

 _NO! You all need to stay in the same place. If you split up it would make it easier for them_

 _We are all strong individually Samara, believe us_

 _And you need to trust me and do as I say. Those two have tremendous power and I am pretty sure that they are not coming alone. So do NOT split up because that will make things easier for them and harder for us._

 _But-_

 _No buts! Trust me._

 _I do_

 _Good._


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** **I'm so sorry I didn't upload sooner, I had** **a little bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you to everyone who did leave a review.**

 **P.S this chapter is a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I really wanted to end it the way I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

As I ran in the cover of the trees I could feel my heart beat accelerating with each step I took. Fear crouching upon me as I got closer. _What if I didn't get there on time? What if I couldn't do anything?_ I felt as if something was building up in my throat, it took tremendous effort to make it go down with a swallow that almost felt like I was being choked. _Breathe Samara, you can do this._ I knew I was lying to myself. But at that moment I didn't care if I had to tell myself a million lies, I didn't care if I knew that my presence would make little difference. I wanted them to be safe, even if I wasn't.

I brought up all the memories of my family, the moments that I could never forget. Sad and happy memories were all special, each communicating the different personalities of my family. The times we were angry seemed to make me laugh while the happy memories seemed to make tears sting at my eyes. I was scared. I knew that no amount of fake confidence would make a difference. I was terrified and that fact was truer than true could be.

As I looked back on my memories, my time with Raphael, however small, seemed to have the biggest effect on me. Even his briefest smile seemed to make my heart skip a beat and force tears out of my eyes all within a single moment. I didn't want to lose him. I would go to hell and back before I let that happen.

 _You and me both babe_ I let a smile slip onto my face the moment I heard his voice. Before I could reply Raphael continued _Your shields were down babe, so you have no one to blame but yourself_

 _Fair enough._ I wanted to laugh at the way he already knew me like that _But 'babe'? Really?_

 _Oops. I forgot that you hated being referred to in that kind of way._

 _Sure you did_ I didn't believe him for a single second

 _Maybe I was lying. Like I could forget your reaction when I called you Princess and Little girl_

I laughed in response, which was a stupid move because a distraction plus my lack of co-ordination was not the best combination whilst I was running. I ended up tripping over my own feet and landed on the muddy floor with a thud. Luckily I had missed the trunk of a tree by a fraction of an inch.

 _What happened?_

 _Nothing._ I replied a bit too quickly

 _Did you fall over?_

 _No_

 _I won't laugh if you did_

 _Yes you will_

 _Ha! So you did fall_

 _No. I'm saying theoretically if I did fall, which I didn't, you would laugh your head off_

 _Theoretically my ass! You fell over, you can't lie to me, darling_

I sighed, he knew he was right so there wasn't any point in trying to argue. _Fine I did fall, but if you tell my brothers I will make you regret it_

 _I make no promises_

 _Fine, you have decided your own fate_

His laugh was something that made my blood vibrate, it seemed to make me wake up. He was like my own personal coffee.

I got up and dusted off, what I had just realised was my pyjama bottoms. I shook away whatever embarrassment that started to build and began to run again.

 _I'm joking Samara, I would never want to be on your list ever again. I was slightly terrified for my life_

I let out a loud chuckle _As should everyone. It is truly terrifying to be on my list. The things that I have done you wouldn't believe_

 _Now, now, you shouldn't get a big head, darling_

 _Oh, hush up._ The light conversation was a welcome distraction in all honesty, even if it did make me fall over. If Raphael wasn't talking to me in such a light manner I would have been a lot more stressed out and a lot more scared. I knew that if he didn't keep me distracted I would have been a lot less composed.

Even the silence that we had fallen into was somewhat comforting. It was almost as if I could hear the melody of his heart beat through our connection.

 _Hey, Samara?_

 _Yeah?_

 _I lo-_ he was cut off before he finished what he had to say

 _Raphael?_ When he didn't respond I felt my pulse quicken, my hands became clammy and even more tears stung at my eyes _RAPHAEL!_

In my final cry, all the tears finally fell from my eyes and I became a bubbly mess. My vision was blurred, but I didn't slow down, in fact, I began to run as hard as my legs would carry me, running in the direction that I knew they were.

My cheeks were hot from tears and my throat was dry. The taste of salt was strong in my mouth. But even still I had tears falling continuously down my face.

"I'm sorry" I managed to croak, I knew that they wouldn't hear me, but I needed to say something out loud. I needed to break the painfully deafening silence that I had succumbed to, even with my pathetic voice "I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall harder and my voice was a pathetic whisper. "This is all my fault" I felt my heart break into a million pieces as images of my family raced through my mind. "I'm so sorry" It seemed as if I only had a few words in my vocabulary. "If only" I began to hiccup, I hated how pathetic I felt "If only... I was... Stronger"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know this is a late update and I am extremely sorry. I will try to update more. Hopefully once a week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

I reached Raphael's house out of breath and eyes burning from all the crying that I had done.

My heart had a sinking feeling when I saw the state that the outside of the house was in. The door was knocked down and all the windows where smashed.

 _Raphael?_ The only thing that I was able to hear was a light buzz. I couldn't help letting a sigh of relief escaping my lips. I knew that I hadn't gotten a reply but the light buzzing was a confirmation that he was alive.

Then I felt my heart sink once more when I had realised that even if he was okay it didn't mean that everyone else was. I took a deep breath and proceeded forward. The sudden movement sent a sharp pang to my head, I had been using my gift way too much. I swallowed the pain and moved forward, I couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly an earth crippling scream ripped through the air.

"MUM!" my voice cracked as I screamed for my mum. I knew it was her, I didn't even know how but I knew that it was my mother. I ran into the house, ignoring my body's shouts for a longer break. My legs felt like lead and every breath I took made me feel like I was being stabbed with a knife.

I raced into the house to find my mum staring face to face with Jacob. He slowly turned his head to face me, blood splattered across his face. I felt tears sting at my eyes once more but I pushed them back, refusing to cry in front of such a sadistic person. One thought was racing through my mind _Whose blood is that?_

I looked at my mum. Pain and terror scrawled across her face. But she was unharmed. I felt myself relax a tinge but I still had another twenty lives that I was worrying about.

"Well, well, I didn't expect you to get here" Jacobs voice was rough and icy.

I completely ignored him and started to speak to my mum "Where is everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Everyone went into the woods to chase after the two of them but somehow Jacob made it back." Her voice was shaky "I stayed back to make sure you were okay." I could tell she was hiding something from me

"Everyone?" I knew that the Liana's little sisters were in the house as well, I very much doubted that their parents or any adult for that matter would allow them to chase after extremely dangerous psychopaths

She shot me a look that told me everything that I wanted to know.

Jacobs irritated voice disrupted me "Are you going to ignore me like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think your ego needed my acknowledgement" My voice was filled with sass. Who knew that I could be so sarcastic in a life threatening situation

"You really want to be hurt little girl" he moved forward ready to attack when a bolt of electricity shot through the air and hit him in the shoulder.

Strong arms wrapped around me and a smell that gave me so much comfort drifted into my nose.

"You really have a death wish" His voice seemed to strengthen me. I felt like I had suddenly gotten a full tank whereas before I was running on air.

I couldn't speak the only noise that I was able to make was a snort.

I looked at Jacob, trying my hardest not to get too caught up in the moment this was extremely hard with my Soulfinder's arms wrapped around me.

Hesitantly, I stepped out of Jacobs arms, immediately it felt as if a piece of me was missing. I walked over to my mum, eyes glued onto Jacob, ready to kick him as hard as I could at his slightest move. Once I got to my mum I gave her the tightest hug that I could imagine. I could feel all of my tears resurfacing but I didn't want to cry anymore, I had done enough of that on the way there.

"Whose blood is that on his face?" I asked the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind

"Your dads" her voice was small and weak. I loosened my grip on her, scared that I was going to break her.

I looked into her eyes "Did he go after them as well?"

"Yes. I tried to stop him, but..." Her voice cracked and tears started to stream down her face. The most heart breaking thing that there is in the world is to see your mum upset, it's ten times worse when you see her cry. It felt like I was falling to pieces just looking at her in such a state.

"It's okay mum" My dad was more stubborn than I was. I knew that he was probably angry and he probably wanted to do something to get them. He didn't think of himself at all, but it was to the extent that it was almost dangerous.

When I looked closer at my mums face I could see that she had blood along her hairline. I could tell that the cut wasn't deep but the actually length of it extended from the centre of her head all the way down to her right ear

"Who did that to you?" my voice was cold and angry

"The other one"

My face hardened and I looked up at Raphael who at some point followed me over to my mum. He was standing right next to me, staring at Jacob the way I had when I walked to my mum.

"Where are the girls?" I asked

At my words three heads popped up from behind the couch.

I crouched down and opened my arms to give them all a hug. None of them hesitated as they all ran into my arms, I squeezed them all tightly, they were like my family too.

"Samara, where d'ya go?" Cerlia said in a small voice. She was obviously scared, a girl her age should never of seen something like this.

Before I could answer her I heard something that seemed out of place. I shot up and stood infront of my mum and Raphael, pushing them both behind me.

"Whats's happening Samara?" Raphael's asked

The silence was heavy. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what exactly was happening but I knew it was bad.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, but I have been very busy at school lately and I don't think I will be able to update very soon.**

 **Chapter 16**

I tried to slow my breathing in an attempt to calm myself, but my body wasn't listening to me. I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep, to relax, to breathe easily. But that wasn't going to happen. My gift told me that we had company. I could hear about ten heart beats outside of the house, none of which were any of the people I wanted them to be.

"He has back-up," I said, answering the two eyes that were staring at me.

"Wha-What? I thought we got rid of the backup" Raphael rushed his words, but he seemed to stutter slightly

"He had more that just arrived" I closed my eyes, attempting to think of a plan "Mum get the girls out of here and stay with them"

"What about you?" I could tell that she was worried about me, I looked like breathing would cause me pain.

"I'll be fine, I'll hold them back. Just get out of here" My voice sounded stronger than I was actually feeling

"But-"

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine"

"Please don't push yourself, I can't lose you"

"You won't" I smiled slightly, showing her that I was going to be fine, even though I had nothing but doubts about what I was promising. I watched my mum go through the back rushing the girls to safety. I looked up at Raphael, expecting him to follow my mum.

He seemed to catch on to what I was thinking "You are not staying here alone" Raphael said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Yes I am, you are not staying with me"

"Why?"

"I can handle it myself, plus it's me they want if you're here it will just make them more defensive" Obviously all that was coming out of my mouth was lies. I just didn't want him to get hurt

"Don't give me that bullshit Samara! I know that you are lying"

"What it's true plus I want to make sure that the girls safety are top priority, please go with them" I argued, my point being completely worthless as my mum was more than capable

"Don't underestimate your mum. She's strong she can protect them plus if it's you they want, then they won't go after them"

"If they want to blackmail me like they said they would then yeah they will go after them"

"Samara I am not leaving you! I am not losing you again" I looked up into Raphael's eyes, he looked so tired, had I done that? He was worried about me too, I was being selfish. "Stop trying to do everything by yourself! You do not have to do this by yourself!"

"But if anything happens to you guys it will be MY fault! I need to fix this" my voice was shaky and it took all of my strength not to burst into tears again

He lifted his hands and placed them on the sides of my face, his thumb stroked my temple while his fingers laced through my hair "Samara, none of this is your fault" Before I could open my mouth he cut me off "Don't try arguing with me. No matter what you think no matter what these psychopaths put in your head, this is not your fault. So don't think that you need to do this alone, from now on we do things together!" He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand "Right?"

I nodded my head "Right" Almost on cue all of the men from outside came rushing in

Before any of them registered what was actually in the room I started to shake the floor with sound waves. I ran up to others and kicked them where it hurts. Raphael was close behind me I saw him elbow a guy in the face and kick him in the gut. I felt someone grab my arm and place a knife to my neck, in response I kicked his knee and elbowed him in the stomach I bent down when I saw Raphael charging towards us, I heard the connection of Raphael's foot with the guys face, I used what little strength I had to flip him over so he landed on the floor. Once I was free I stood back and sent a wave of high pitch sound to a few of the men making them drop their weapons and clutch their ears in an attempt to block out the sound, which was pointless. Raphael sent out electric current to those that were still standing, all of them were on the floor in less than a minute.

Raphael bent down and whispered in my ear "See we make an amazing team" his breath tickled and made me smile slightly.

I felt like falling onto the floor, I felt like the threat was over so I let myself fall into Raphael's arms "Samara?!" He lowered me down to the ground and rested my head on his shoulder

"Don't worry I'm just tired, if I use my powers anymore I think it will be dangerous for me" I started to close my eyes but at the sound of something moving I snapped my eyes open to see about four of the men on the floor grab guns and aim to shoot at Raphael "NO!" my voice was a screech and on impulse I used my gift creating a wall of sound waves to protect Raphael. They kept on shooting so I kept the wall up, I felt blood drip out of my nose and ears, tears streamed down my face. I was so tired.

"Samara! Stop!"

"NO! I'm not letting them hurt you!" I was starting to gasp for breath, but I didn't drop the wall, I refused to

"Please!" His eyes filled with tears "Samara you're crying blood for God's Sake!" Crying blood? Was that even possible? Whether it was true or not didn't matter I wasn't dropping the shield until I knew that Raphael would be safe.

"Samara! Listen to me! I am going to hit all four of them with electric the moment you drop the shield" I gave him a sceptical look "Trust me! Please!"

"Sit me up properly and move out of the way of the bullets. Leave me here they need someone to shoot at" I said calmly

"Like I'm going to let you get shot"

"Then we are going to have to wait for them to run out of bullets"

"Are you kidding me? They are loaded with ammo!"

"Then we will be waiting a long time!" I tried to shout, but my voice was incapable of doing so

"Fine! Please don't let yourself get hurt! Please!" His plea made my hurt ache

"Okay"

I sat me up and moved to the corner of the room, he looked at me and nodded, I dropped the barrier of sound and was hit with the brunt force of using my power to this extent. My head felt like it collapsed on itself and my body felt like it had shrivelled up. Before I collapsed three things happened I saw Raphael electrocute the men that were firing, the rest of my family came flooding in immediately and I heard everyone scream my name as I felt a pinch in my arm.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I just realised that I had named the town that they are all in 'Salcona', this is not an actual place its just somewhere that I came up with :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

I woke up to the sound of Mirrors by Justin Timberlake being played and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes to a white ceiling and white walls with a small window that had blue curtains, it wasn't my room so where was I? At first I started to panic, white was something that I associated with that god-forsaken room that Jacob had locked me up in, but Mirrors by Justin Timberlake? That had an entirely different meaning.

I turned to see a head resting on my bed, his curly black hair tickled my arm and his large hand held tightly onto mine, it took me less than a second to realise who it was. I would never forget the sensation that this hand gave me, the buzz of electricity that surged through me with his touch.

I slipped my hand out of Raphael's grasp, as the other one was in a sling, and pulled the headphones off. I then reached over and started playing with his hair _How long had he been here? How long had I been here?_

After a few minutes Raphael started to wake up, probably thinking that he was dreaming.

"Hey" I croaked, boy did I need water

At my voice his head shot up and he just stared at me.

"What? Do I look like a mess? Yea probably I look like a zombie when I wake up" I was trying to crack a joke, it was a pathetic joke but it was worth a try.

Instead of laughing he just pulled me into a hug, I smiled against his chest.

"I thought that I had lost you!" He sounded like he was crying "You were asleep for a week Samara! A week!"

"That long huh?"

"It felt so much longer to me" I pulled away to see tears streaming down his face. _I made him cry like this. I made him suffer_

"I am so sorry" I looked away from his eyes "I just wanted to protect everyone. I couldn't lose a single one of you. Because without you guys... I'm nothing. You lot are my everything and I had to do something"

"I know, I know. I should be the one apologising, I should have protected you"

"Are you crazy? You did what you could" I took a deep breath and looked at him "What happened after I passed out?"

"Well just as you were hit everyone that went after Nathaniel came back, Angeline and Donovan went to your mum and the girls. When your mum realised that you had been shot she came in all guns blazing." I smiled at the thought, I said that my mum was scary when she wanted to be "She took out those that seemed to be hidden somewhere and made sure that Nathaniel and Jacob were unconscious. Then the SWAT team that the Savant Net sent came in to handle the rest, though there wasn't much to handle your mum took care of that. Nathaniel and Jacob are in their custody now"

I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. "Is that it then? They weren't working with anyone else were they?"

"Not to our knowledge . It seems like that they just had pawns that they manipulated, through threats and promises." His voice was distant

"Where is everyone else?"

"Our parents and Lianas family are in the waiting area. Your brothers and mine went out to get something to eat and bring us lot some food back"

"How was my dad? Mum said he was injured" All I seemed to be doing was asking questions. But all that I needed in that moment were answers

"He's fine, just a few stitches in his stomach"

"What about me? Why was I out so long? I was only shot in the arm" That was the bit that confused me the most.

"It wasn't being shot that hurt you the most it was using your powers so much. They said that some blood vessels had burst" My eyes widened in shock "They said that you are lucky to still be alive" I looked away from him again, I felt so bloody guilty.

"Sorry," I muttered "Life would have been so much easier for you if you had a Soulfinder who was a lot less selfish and who was capable of using her gift properly" I started to feel angry at myself. _Why was I so pathetic?_

"Seriously Samara? You're the least selfish person that I have ever met in my life, to the point that its dangerous. You're self-sacrificing, you always put everyone before yourself even if it is the most stupid decision. That's how you got into this situation putting everyone else before yourself saying that 'its fine if I die but they live' That's the kind of bullshit that makes me angry. Because you think that everyone will be fine if you're gone but you seem to lose a piece of yourself if a complete stranger dies! And don't get me started on your powers! You only started using them like two maybe three-weeks ago don't be so big-headed to believe that you would have complete control over them in such a short amount of time! Even with whole life experience people struggle. Everyone has their limits but you seem to ignore that kind of stuff because that's not the way you think is it Samara?" I wondered how long he had been thinking about all this stuff. Maybe when I was unconscious, maybe even from the minute he realised that I was gone. "But even after all the bullshit and stress you give me I wouldn't wish for any other Soulfinder because I fell in love with you before I even knew before I could even fathom the idea that you would be the one."

Without even thinking about it a grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him in to a kiss. I just wanted to be closer to him and to feel the sensation of his lips against mine and boy was the sensation something. I pulled away reluctantly and bit my lip.

"What happened to no kissing until I win you over?" He raised his eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips, that just made me want to kiss him again

"Do you want to stick to that because it can be re-instated" I gave him one of my best mischievous smiles that I could manage in my situation

"No I do not want to stick to that" He shook his head like a little school boy

"So did you tell them we were Soulfinder's?"

"No, but I think they believe that we have something going on"

I let out a laugh "I bet they do" I let my eyes soften "You should go tell them that I'm awake" I said as I tried to sit up in a more comfortable position, Raphael lifted the pillows and fluffed them out so that I would be more comfortable "Thank you" He bent down and gave me a soft kiss, making my stomach flutter and do a flip.

"I'll go let them know now" He left the room and I couldn't help smiling to myself.

I stared at the ceiling until I heard the door open and my parents came in. Moved my arm to the side indicating that I wanted a hug. They had obviously been crying a lot, I started to feel a lot more guilty.

"I swear if you ever push yourself so much again I will put you on lockdown and make your brothers have free reign of pranking you"

"You wouldn't dare!" I said in a dramatic voice

"Try me" She gave a sly smile

"This is why you're my mother" I smiled and pulled her into another hug. When she pulled away and stood up straight I looked both of them in the eye "I'm so sorry mum and dad. I really I am, I didn't think that my blood vessels would burst. But I pushed myself so much because I love you all so much"

"We know you do, everyone does. But your stupidity got the better of you" _What was with everyone and calling me stupid?_

I gave a sigh and nodded. With a final hug they left so that I could see everyone else. The next hour was filled with me talking to everyone and I mean all of Raphaels family, all of Lianas family and all of my brothers. All of whom had called me stupid or dumb at one point.

The last person that I saw was Liana, who skipped the whole _You were so stupid_ thing and jumped straight onto something completely different.

"So Samara, give me the details right now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, please elaborate" I knew exactly what or whom she was talking about but I liked messing with her.

"Nice try Samara! You and Raphael! Details now!"

"What ever do you mean?" I tried to come off as oblivious but I just sounded posh

"I mean, Raphael was in here every single day and then I here that you two had gone on a date so there is obviously something going on!"

"Is there?" She gave me the 'stop messing about' look and I caved "Alright, alright. I like him and he seems to like me to"

"There is more to it I know there is!" Boy would Liana make a could detective

"Okay but you have to swear not to say 'I told you so' or tell anybody else!" I held out my pinky waiting for her to take it with her own.

Once we made the pinkie promise she started jumping up and down in her seat "Now spill!"

I looked down at my hands and smiled "We're Soulfinder's"

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed

"Shhhh" I tried to make her be a little quieter but it wasn't working so I continued to speak hoping she would stop squealing like a pig "If you knew it then why didn't you guess"

"Because unlike you, I wanted you to tell me the news yourself. I can tell Jael right?" I nodded in response, She was still grinning like a Cheshire cat "Why don't you want to tell anyone else?"

"Because I don't want to stab at open wounds. I know that having you and Jael find each other hurt my brothers and Jael's brothers, even if they wanted to be happy for you. I can see that they are starting to slip imagine what me finding my Soulfinder so quickly after you would do to them" I couldn't bare hurting my brothers like that

"But Samara, keeping it from them would probably hurt them just as much" She had a point

"I guess that's true. I'll wait till I get out of hospital and then tell them."

She nodded in agreement before she started to squeal again "Oooo Samara we could go on double dates!"

"Oh God!"

"And, and, and we could have matching outfits! Wouldn't that be so cute"

"No it will not be cute it will be cliché and gross"

"Oh come on!" Her voice was so high pitched that I was pretty sure the window cracked because of it

"Double date maybe but heck no to the matching outfits!"

"But, but-"

"No buts!" I cut her off quickly

"Fine mother!"

Out of nowhere we both started giggling until visiting hours were over


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ahhh this is the final chapter I really hope you like it. Please leave a review I really like getting feedback :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After 2 weeks of being awake in the hospital, I was finally sent home. I sat in the car as Blake drove back to our house. We sat in comfortable silence until I decided that I wanted to listen to music. I hit play and started listening to a Taylor Swift song, humming along.

Out of nowhere Blake started to sing, I started laughing before I was confident enough to start singing along with him, not able to take myself or him seriously.

We pulled up to the drive just as the song was finishing. Blake hurried out of the car and to my side so that he could help me get out.

"I can get out myself ya know"

"Yeah whatever" He continued to help me down and I couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

We walked into the house, normal people would have thought that the house was empty but I could hear 20 heartbeats, not including mine and Blake's.

I walked into the living room expecting to see everyone but not expecting party poppers to go off. I almost had a heart attack, those things are so much louder when your hearing is amplified. I really should have guessed that it was a surprise party, but I had hospital brain, sue me.

The room was covered in birthday banners and balloons. I guess it was a late birthday party, I didn't really get time to celebrate my birthday with getting kidnapped and all. I looked around the room to see them all with grins spread across their faces, my eyes landed on Raphael, my angel, my Soulfinder. I let a smile slip onto my face. I walked over to my mum and dad, giving them a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered in their ears

"Don't thank us, thank Raphael" Mum replied

I pulled away and looked at them in the eyes

"Anything you want to tell us, Samara?" Dad narrowed his eyes and so did my mum, I sometimes hated their good intuition.

I sighed and walked over to Raphael. I think we should tell them, is that alright with you?

Yeah, I've been wanting to tell them for a while now

I grabbed his hand and looked at my family.

It took all of my strength to muster the ability to talk "Raphael and I are Soulfinder's"

"You finally told us huh?" Hayden said nonchalantly

"Wait you guys knew?" I said surprised

"Oh come on Samara! We're not idiots" Blake said rolling his eyes

"Some would argue against that" I muttered so quietly that only Raphael heard me

"Plus you are really bad at keeping secrets" Kael added

"I never said a word" I argued

"But darling your face said everything" He countered, smirking at me like I was a 7-year-old.

Subconsciously I ended up pouting like a little kid which inevitably made everyone else laugh.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

I sat on the couch watching Criminal Minds with Raphael. I was sitting so close to him that I may have been on his lap. I couldn't believe that Raphael was allowed to stay over, even though it meant staying in one of the boys room. I snuggled closer to him, trying to get some of his body heat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Liar, you keep putting those icicles that you call feet on me" He laughed, I loved his laugh

"They are not that cold" I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration

"Whatever you tell yourself, darling"

"Okay, angel"

"Angel? Really Samara?"

"Darling? Really Raphael?" I raised my eyebrow. He should have expected some sort of retort from me

"Hey! At least I didn't call you Princess"

I rolled my eyes and continued watching the show, but Raphael didn't. His eyes were still focused on me, making my body go straight from cold to hot and my heart beat a million miles a minute. I tried to watch Criminal Minds, wanting to find out what would happen but it was like I wasn't even watching the show, my thoughts with why Raphael was staring at me so attentively.

I turned to meet his eyes and felt my heart stop in my throat.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He lifted my chin and pulled me closer to him "I can't believe that you're the one I'm going to spend my life with" he started to kiss my neck, working his way up slowly "I couldn't imagine a better person to be with" he traced kisses along my jaw "You have your flaws, everybody does" He kissed my temple "But I love you" he kissed the tip of my nose "flaws and everything"

I yanked his shirt and kissed him, our lips moving together. We fit together perfectly, electricity buzzed through me and my hands made their way to his hair. I felt his hand go under my shirt, gasping slightly at how cold they were and felt him smile in response. By the end of it I was lying on the couch with Raphael on top of me, once we stopped to breathe I managed to mutter a few words "I love you, angel"

"I love you, darling" He continued to kiss me.

I was with the person that I would spend my life with. I wouldn't change a second of the moment that I have spent together with him. Not a single second.

* * *

 **A/N: I already have an idea for another fanfiction, it continues on from this one so I hope you like it.**

 **I would really like some suggestions for the main character. :)**

 **P.S: Thank you for reading this fanfiction :)**


End file.
